Pokemon: Bloody Red Version, a Creepypasta story
by animatedrose
Summary: I should've been more cautious, should've shut the game off when Oak issued that warning. Don't lose control. Now my rival's dead. Game and reality are mixing. I can't stop it. I have to keep playing. Make it to the top...or die. I have no choice. Help...
1. Game 1: Glitches and Death

Pokemon: Bloody Red Version

A Creepypasta Story

Game 1: Glitches and Death

I don't know how it happened or why. I also don't know why it was happening to me. This usually happens to kids who are too curious for their own good. You know, the kind who gladly buys stuff at creepy old men's garage sales without asking about what they're buying or why it was being sold?

Now that I think about it, maybe I should've asked Jerry where he got this. I never did ask…

It happened three months ago. It only hit me now that I should probably tell someone about this. In case something really bad happens to me.

Finals had just ended and everyone in my dorm was mentally drained. All we did was lounge on the couches or watch TV. We didn't really want to do anything.

Jerry, my roommate, came back from town. He'd been out shopping with his parents and managed to get something for me. When I saw it, I felt my jaw drop.

It was a copy of Pokemon Red.

I hadn't seen one since I was a kid. I'd once had one, but I ended up losing it when we moved a few years back. I remembered being depressed about it before the new Zelda game came out. I soon forgot about its loss…

Now that I was seeing it again, my heart raced. My first run through it took me straight to the top with my Bulbasaur, Vinnie. I'd never been so excited about playing a game before I got Pokemon Red.

Being the eager gamer that I am, I begged Jerry to let me play it. He wasn't even _interested_ in Pokemon anymore! Jerry handed it over without a fight. I was so excited to get to my dorm and grab my old Gameboy that I never wondered why the sticker seemed to have been ripped off of the cartridge.

Once in my room (well, Jerry lived there too), I popped the game in and watched the intro run. It was just as I remembered it. I felt my heart soar as I watched Nidorino and Gengar fight each other. When the title screen appeared, my mind was flooded with past memories.

I noticed that there was already a save file. Somebody else had played this game. I pressed Continue in order to check the file. The file name was (predictably) Ash and he had all eight badges, but had yet to become the Champion. As much as I wanted to see what he had, the urge to play for myself took over and I left the file.

I happily clicked New Game, thus deleting the Ash file, and watched the intro with Prof. Oak. I sped through what he said, knowing it was the usual speech he gave in every game about what Pokemon were and his research about them. I once had known it by heart. Now I simply didn't care. I wanted to get to playing, not listen to the ranting of an old man.

When it finally came to naming my character (you could only be a boy in Red, remember?), I went with my usual name: Dante. It means lasting or enduring in Latin. I couldn't remember what I had called myself when I first had the game. Probably something stupid, like Red or Ash (as the last kid had done).

Then I had to name my rival. A few years back, I would've called him Dick because…well, your rival was a dick! He was Gary motherfucking Oak! Duh! When I first had the game, I probably called him Blue or Gary. But now that I was older, I had a better name for him.

I called him Rook, naming him after my roommate Jerry's character. We were once competitive with our games, playing against one another in battles or speed runs to see who could best the other. When it came to Pokemon games, we always named our rivals after our character names: Dante for me and Rook for him. Nowadays, Jerry had lost interest in Pokemon. That didn't stop me from using his character name, of course.

I sped through the rest until I was in my character's room. I rushed through the speech with my mom and didn't hesitate to race toward the grass on Route 1 in order to draw out Prof. Oak. I was led back to his lab, where Rook awaited impatiently.

I sped through the text until I was allowed to pick my starter. When I made to move Dante, I found he wouldn't move. Oak wasn't done talking?

His next words both confused me…and caused a shiver to race up my spine. **"Don't let them manipulate you. Stay in control. Don't hesitate. THEY sure won't…"**

I was able to move my character again. Forcing Oak's cryptic words from my head (I could've sworn he never said that before), I looked through the starters. It was a choice between Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

I was tempted to relive my adventure with Vinnie the Bulbasaur, but then Squirtle caught my eye. I had never used a Water-type before. Without thinking, I selected it and gave it the name Rocket due to the cannons it would eventually have as Blastoise. Plus it would be funny battling Team Rocket with a Pokemon named Rocket.

Then something weird happened. Instead of picking Bulbasaur, Rook chose Charmander. I distinctly remember that your rival chooses the starter that is strongest against your starter. Why was Rook choosing one that was weak to mine?

I was tempted to restart the game in case it was a glitch, but my rival was already challenging me to a battle. I decided to simply go with it. Maybe it was just a text glitch?

I realized it was no text glitch when Rook sent out his Charmander against Rocket. Typing didn't matter this early anyway since all the starters had were Tackle, Scratch, Growl, and Tail Whip. Once we had Bubble and Ember, then it would be a different story.

I went with my usual strategy: Tackle spam! Rook decided to be an idiot and use Growl non-stop, only using one Scratch before his Charmander was defeated. I felt like dancing for joy. I defeated Gary motherfucking O—I mean, Rook!

My joy turned to fear when I read Rook's text. **"Damn it! I'm dead! I wasn't supposed to lose! CHARMANDER, try to understand! I didn't mean to lose!"**

Rook abruptly ran from the lab. I tried to shake the dread I suddenly got. Oak's next words brought it back ten-fold.

"**He lost control. Poor boy… Let him rest in peace, Arceus."**

Arceus? Arceus didn't exist when Red Version was out. Arceus wouldn't be made for a long time!

Confused and a bit fearful, I left the lab in order to go to Viridian City to get Oak's Parcel. Since I had no Poke Balls, I couldn't catch anything yet. I decided to train Rocket against the Rattata and Pidgey that were found on Route 1.

I sped through the trip to receive and deliver Oak's Parcel. When I got to the lab, I noticed that Rook never appeared. After I got my PokeDex and Poke Balls, I decided to see if Oak had anything else to say. My blood ran cold at his next words.

"**I can't believe he's actually gone. I told him everything he needed to know. How did it go so horribly wrong?"**

I should've turned off the game right then and there. I don't know why I didn't. Maybe the thrill of this 'glitch' had gotten to me? Whatever it was, I wish I'd have stopped right there.

I left Pallet Town after getting a Town Map from Rook's sister. Her words also sent a shiver of dread through me.

"**How could this happen to him? He practiced so much…only to have this happen. How could he lose control so easily?"**

I didn't know what she meant. Maybe I didn't care. All I know is that I kept going despite all the creepy stuff that was going on around me.

I headed to Route 1 in order to really start my journey. Halfway through the third patch of grass, my character suddenly stopped moving. The screen scrolled up slightly, revealing a few patches of grass that were red. At the center of those patches was a Pokemon sprite. It turned to face my character and spoke, revealing itself to be a Charmander.

"**So, you finally came. I've been waiting. You're stronger than Rook was. That's good…"**

I was suddenly thrown into battle. I was shocked at what it said.

**Rook's CHARMANDER wants to fight!**

This was Rook's Charmander? Why wasn't it with Rook?

Then I remembered the red patches of grass it had been on. Prof. Oak and Rook's sister's words came back to me. Was Rook…dead?

I never even got to give Rocket an order before Rook's Charmander attacked. I was shocked.

**Rook's CHARMANDER used THIEF!**

Charmander can't learn Thief! Thief was made in the Gold, Silver, and Crystal games! How the hell did it do that? Then I became more shocked.

**Rook's CHARMANDER snatched the POKE BALL from PKMN Trainer Dante!**

Wait! Thief only stole from other Pokemon, not the trainer! What kind of glitch was this? And why a Poke Ball?

The text box suddenly darkened, like what it did when Oak told you how to fight in the beginning. Only this time, it wasn't Oak speaking. It was Rook's Charmander!

"**Rook was too weak to handle me…but you're stronger. Take me to the top! If you can't, I'll find someone else who can."**

Rook's Charmander was suddenly engulfed in white light. A Poke Ball dropped to the ground and began to shake. It was like catching a wild Pokemon, only without me throwing the Poke Ball. Three shakes and a click signaled a successful capture.

I wasn't given the option to nickname Rook's Charmander. When I went to its summary page, I found out why. It already had the nickname of Wildfire. Its OT (original trainer) was listed under my character's name rather than under Rook. That scared me. Was Rook really dead?

I ran all the way to Viridian City. Oddly enough, I didn't encounter any wild Pokemon. I would've liked to catch a Pidgey. Then again, I always liked Spearow better. Maybe I'd go catch one on Route 22 after I beat Roo—

…But he's dead, right? Or so the game is implying. So did that mean there would be no rival battle on Route 22?

I made it to Viridian and healed my team at the Pokemon Center. I was tempted to box Wildfire when its words returned to me. It wanted me to take it to the top or, if I failed, it would find someone else. Did that mean it would kill my character if I lost, like Rook did? I fearfully decided against boxing it. Besides, just because it was in my party didn't mean I had to use it.

That's when I noticed something. There was no PC in the Pokemon Center. I circled around and around but I couldn't find it. Where the heck did it go? Was this another glitch?

Deciding to continue onward, I headed for Route 22 to train and capture a few new Pokemon. The first thing I came across was a Spearow. Yes! I was definitely going to catch it!

My joy turned to shock when Wildfire popped out of his Poke Ball instead of Rocket. I could've sworn I had put Rocket at the head of the party. Opening the PKMN option in the battle menu, I saw that Rocket was indeed at the head of the party. Why had Wildfire come out then?

When I attempted to switch Wildfire for Rocket, a dark-colored text box appeared. It was Wildfire. **"I'm going to get to the top. I can only do that if I'm strong. Let me battle!"**

I was abruptly booted out of the PKMN option and into the FIGHT option, giving me no choice but to use Wildfire to attack the Spearow. It was still at Level 5, unlike Rocket who was at Level 9 due to all the level-grinding I did with it on Route 1. I'd have to train the Charmander a bit more if I didn't want my character to meet the same fate as Rook…

Two Scratches lowered the Spearow's health enough for an easy capture. Just as I selected a Poke Ball from the ITEM option, another dark text box popped up. Now what did Wildfire want?

"**What are you doing? Aren't we going to defeat it?"**

I was given a Yes/No choice. I selected No.

"**You're going to capture it? It's weak! Defeat it! Make me stronger!"**

Yes/No? I picked No.

"**Why?"**

I wasn't given an option for an answer. How was I supposed to explain to Wildfire that I wanted to catch it? It wasn't like I could type out the answer.

I don't know why I did it, but I spoke. "I can't beat all of the Gyms with just you or Rocket. We need more team members. That's why I need this Spearow and any other Pokemon I decide to catch. How do you plan to reach the top if you keep getting attacked by Water-types, huh?"

After a few seconds, I was shocked when Wildfire replied via the text box. **"So, you need more teammates? More teammates mean that I will reach the top? Fine… Do what you will. Just get me to the top!"**

I was returned to the ITEM selection screen. Wildfire didn't interfere when I tossed a Poke Ball, capturing the Level 3 Spearow. I called it Talon since it had claws on its feet (yes, I know all birds have claws on their feet). I'm not that creative with names, as I'm sure you guessed.

Wildfire participated in the rest of the wild Pokemon fights I had on Route 22. It didn't interfere when I caught myself a Rattata (Ratso), a Nidoran male (Emperor), and a Nidoran female (Empress). Any others that I saw, I let Wildfire defeat. This allowed it to reach Level 11 and learn Ember.

I was about to leave Route 22 when curiosity got the better of me. Maybe Rook wasn't actually dead. I only saw red patches of grass when I encountered Wildfire on Route 1. Maybe he got away?

I passed the grass patch and moved further along Route 22, steadily approaching the Pokemon League. Just as I began to lose hope of Rook's survival, Dante suddenly stopped moving. My heart soared briefly, expecting Rook to appear and challenge me to a fight.

Rook didn't appear, but I was thrown into a battle regardless. I was shocked to find myself fighting against a Level 9 Pidgey. Could this be the Pidgey that Rook would've caught? It was the same level, after all.

A dark text box prevented me from doing anything at first. It was Wildfire again. **"There you are. Did you wait for very long here?"**

"**No, but it was long enough. Is this him?"** I had to assume that this was the Pidgey speaking.

"**Yes, it is. He'll take us to the top. Rook was a failure. Dante will make us champions!"**

"**Really? Prove it then. Fight me!"**

The dark text box disappeared, allowing me to attack. Wildfire was sent out, as I had quickly gotten used to. It didn't seem to want to vacate its spot as my lead Pokemon.

I had Wildfire use Ember to weaken it to half its health. Then I switched to Scratch until it barely had a sliver of health left. Just as I was about to end the match, I was stopped by a dark text box.

"**Wait. Catch him. He can help."**

No matter how many times I tried to select FIGHT, the same message came up. I wasn't being given an option. Then I tried to switch in Rocket. Wildfire interfered again.

"**No. Don't defeat him. Catch him."**

Clicking RUN didn't help either. Wildfire seemed pretty determined to make sure I did as it wanted me to.

"**What are you doing? You want to reach the top, right? Catch him."**

Reluctantly, I clicked ITEM and tossed a Poke Ball at the Pidgey. It put up no struggle at all. Like with Wildfire, I didn't get to nickname it. I'd have to check the PC (if it decided to reappear at the Pokemon Center) to find out its name.

A text box suddenly popped up. **"Do you want to add Gale to your party? Yes/No?"**

Huh? I already had six Pokemon (Rocket, Wildfire, Talon, Ratso, Emperor, and Empress) in my party. I wasn't anywhere near a PC, so I couldn't switch my party members.

A dark text box appeared. Wildfire was talking to me again. **"Add him. He can help."**

I chose to do as the Charmander said, clicking Yes. I was suddenly at a new menu in my bag titled PC. The PC was in my bag now?

The only thing in the PC pocket (as I guess it's called, since it's in my bag) was the Pidgey, apparently named Gale. I clicked on Gale's name and was abruptly brought to my current party's screen. A dark text box appeared again.

"**Switch out the other bird. I can be of more help than he can."**

I guessed that it was Gale speaking, not Wildfire. I chose to ignore it, instead sending Ratso to the PC pocket. There was no way I was getting rid of Talon. I loved Spearow way too much to do that to it.

Once I left the party screen, I went into my bag to check out the PC pocket. Ratso was the only one in there. At least that explained why the PC wasn't in the Pokemon Center. I was practically carrying it around with me. That was pretty cool.

I returned to Viridian City in order to heal my team. That's where I chose to stop for the night. After saving my game, I turned off my Gameboy and got ready for bed. I'd play some more tomorrow.

Too bad I wasn't getting away that easily…

.o.o.o.o.

**PARTY**

Rocket, Squirtle, Level 9, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, received in Pallet Town

Wildfire, Charmander, Level 11, Growl, Scratch, Ember, caught on Route 1

Talon, Spearow, Level 3, Peck, Growl, caught on Route 22

Emperor, Nidoran male, Level 2, Leer, Tackle, caught on Route 22

Empress, Nidoran female, Level 4, Growl, Tackle, caught on Route 22

Gale, Pidgey, Level 9, Gust, Sand-Attack, caught on Route 22

**PC POCKET**

Ratso, Rattata, Level 3, Tackle, Tail Whip, caught on Route 22


	2. Dream 1: A Living Nightmare

Dream 1: A Living Nightmare

"Hey, Dante! Wake up already!"

"M-maybe you sh-should leave him a-alone, W-Wildfire."

"Who asked you, turtle? Go back to your ball."

"B-but—"

"But nothing! Get out of here!"

"Th-that's enough! Q-quit picking on Rocket, you two!"

"Y-yeah!"

"Why don't you lovebirds be wise and stay quiet? Wildfire and I could kill you both in an instant."

"Try it, feather-butt!"

"Are you challenging me, Talon? I'm stronger than you."

"Ignore him, Gale. He's not worth it."

"Duly noted, Wildfire."

"What did you say, lizard-breath?"

All the shouting was making my head hurt. I struggled to open my eyes. When I finally did open them, I almost wished that I hadn't.

_This has got to be a dream._

I was lying on a bed (that was obviously not mine) in a room that I didn't recognize. The Poke Ball symbols on the walls gave me a clue as to my location, which is what spawned my previous thought. The only place like this would be a Pokemon Center…

The other thing that brought that thought to my mind was the squabbling creatures around me. Two of them were birds, one with a crooked beak and the other with freshly-preened brown and white feathers. Two were quadruped spiky creatures, one being blue and the other being purple. One was a bipedal blue turtle. The last creature was a bipedal orange lizard with a flame on the tip of its tail.

I recognized them as Pokemon…and not just any Pokemon. Judging from the names I had heard them say (Wildfire, Gale, Talon), they had to be the Pokemon in my Pokemon Red version game. Why was I dreaming about them?

The turtle suddenly noticed that I was awake. "Dante! You're awake!" it—no, he—cried. It was Rocket, my Squirtle starter.

"Thank Arceus you're up!" the spiky blue creature said, relieved. It was Empress, my Nidoran female.

"At least Wildfire didn't hurt you while you were out," the spiky purple creature pointed out. It was Emperor, my Nidoran male.

"Hah! Take that, feather-butt!" the crooked-beaked bird squawked, pointing its—no, his—wing at the other bird. It was Talon, my Spearow.

"He would've awoken one way or another. This time, it didn't require violence on Wildfire's behalf," the brown and white bird—a male, judging from the voice—commented. It was Gale, my (possibly once Rook's) Pidgey.

"About time you woke up, Dante!" the lizard—also a male—growled, clawed arms crossed over his chest. It was Wildfire, my (formerly Rook's) Charmander. "Come on! We've got more training to do!"

So, they were calling me by my in-game character name. That made me slightly relieved. If they were calling me by my real name…

"Are we going or what, Dante? We can't reach the top if we're weak!" Wildfire barked, heading for the door.

I slowly got up from the bed, noticing that I was wearing the game protagonist's clothes as opposed to my own. The rest of my Pokemon got off the bed with me and followed me out the door. Wildfire and Gale both traveled ahead of me, unlike the other four members of my team. Rocket stayed the closest to me, practically clinging to my leg. I could tell straight away that my four normally-caught Pokemon (Rocket included) seemed to be afraid of my glitch-caught Pokemon (Wildfire and Gale).

Was it really a glitch that had caused me to catch Wildfire and Gale? It had to be. Why else would Rook seemingly disappear the way he did? And the weird things that Prof. Oak and Daisy had said after I defeated him…

"Here we are! Let's get to work, Dante! The stronger we are, the quicker we'll get to the top and prove our strength!" Wildfire declared.

I looked up and stared in shock. We were back on Route 22. Didn't we just leave? I thought we were going to Viridian Forest!

I was about to voice my complaints when I realized something. I couldn't talk! I opened my mouth but no words came out. Nothing I did could cause me to make a peep. Why couldn't I talk?

"Hey, are we going to train or what?" Wildfire growled, glaring at me. "If you can't make me strong, then I have no reason to stick around you."

I froze, terrified at the pure rage and outright cruelty of that statement. It was like I got stuck in a block of ice. Everything seemed to slow down. It was frightening.

It all ended when Rocket spoke. "L-leave Dante alone, W-Wildfire!"

The ice broke and everything was back to normal speed. The Charmander's gaze shifted from me to Rocket. The Squirtle instantly cowered behind my leg from the ferocity in the Fire-type's glare. With a triumphant snort, Wildfire turned and headed into the tall grass of Route 22.

"Come along now." Gale said curtly, hopping after his companion.

Fear driving me, I led the rest of my team into the tall grass. I soon found that I didn't even need to give orders like I had to while playing the game. Everyone simply fought by themselves, taking out opponents left and right. I simply sat in the grass nearby, watching as everyone began to rack up levels.

Remembering the PC pocket, I dug through my bag until I found a very large pocket that contained a single Poke Ball. Pulling it out, I realized that the red top was transparent. I could see Ratso the Rattata inside, snoozing without a care in the world. He was lucky to have not met Gale, who apparently managed to intimidate everyone else on my team (minus Wildfire, who he apparently got along with just fine).

A loud scream caused me to jump before leaping to my feet, shoving Ratso's Poke Ball back into the PC pocket. Running toward my team, I felt my jaw drop when I saw what was attacking Empress (the one who had screamed). It was a cream-colored monkey with brown paws and pink pig-like nose.

_No way! Mankey can't be found in Red version!_

But that was exactly what was standing there, eyes narrowed angrily at Empress. Just as it moved to attack again, it shrieked in rage when Emperor rammed into it from the right with Tackle. Talon hit it from above with Peck, causing major damage. Just as Emperor was getting ready to deliver the final blow, he was pinned to the ground by Wildfire. Gale quickly intercepted Talon, driving him beak-first the ground.

"What was that for, feather-butt? We've nearly got him!" Talon squawked angrily.

Gale ignored him, looking at me instead. "Well? Are you going to capture her?"

I stared at the Pidgey in surprise. Then I noticed Wildfire giving me the same questioning look. Then the Charmander spoke.

"If you're going to, hurry it up. Pinning this guy's annoying. Plus, I'm getting spikes on my butt!" he growled.

I would've laughed if I could've. It just seemed like such an out-of-character thing for Wildfire to say. I chose not to test his patience, however, and tossed a Poke Ball at the weakened Mankey. It twitched three times and clicked. She was caught.

I decided to name her Xena since she was a Fighting-type and a girl. You know, like Xena the Warrior Princess? It seemed to me like it would fit.

I waited for the Poke Ball to disappear into the PC…only to remember that I had a PC pocket. I dropped her Poke Ball into it. Now that I thought about it, this was easier than having to run to a PC every time you wanted to swap Pokemon out. Nice and convenient…

"Aren't you going to add her to the party? She's strong." Wildfire asked.

I would've told him, "Maybe later," if I could speak. Seeing as I couldn't, I opted to shake my head. I noticed that Empress stayed close to Emperor, who was released from Wildfire's grasp once the Mankey had been captured. Both were trembling with terror, tears shining in their eyes.

"Whatever. As long as we get to the top, remember?" Wildfire grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from me.

_Is getting to the top ALL he thinks about?_ I wondered.

The training continued without any more mishaps. I didn't see any other Mankey on Route 22. Maybe Xena was the only one?

Predictably, Wildfire and Gale were the strongest at Level 13. Rocket managed to get to Level 12, though he seemed fearful to get any stronger. Talon achieved Level 11 while both Emperor and Empress reached Level 10 together. Ratso and Xena, both having stayed in the PC pocket, stayed at Level 3 and Level 5 respectively since I hadn't used them yet. I had no idea if I ever would, actually.

Deeming my team strong enough to continue, I dropped by the Pokemon Center to heal them before moving on to Route 2. Since we can encounter mostly the same Pokemon there as we can in Viridian Forest, I decided to simply head straight for Viridian Forest. I was pretty sure, if memory served, that all the trainers there had Bug-type Pokemon. Experience galore, in other words.

I was still kind of curious about my situation. I was asleep, right? How come I was still in the game, standing in for my in-game character Dante instead of simply watching it all happen from my Gameboy? How was this possible?

"Dante?" A tug on my pant leg drew me from my thoughts, directing my attention to Rocket, who had tugged my pant leg. He looked afraid. "How come Wildfire joined us? Where's Rook?"

Oh, great. _That_ question. And I was unable to answer it, both literally and figuratively. Curse in-game character muteness! This was _my_ dream! How come I couldn't talk?

"Wildfire says he killed Rook because Rook was weak and lost to you, Dante." Rocket continued, chewing on a stubby finger nervously. "Does that mean Wildfire will kill you if you lose, Dante?"

I hoped not. I didn't want to die to a power-crazy Charmander. What would happen if I lost in my dream? Would I die for real? I suddenly didn't want to think about it.

"I don't want you to die, Dante. You're my friend. What'll happen to us if you die?" the Squirtle whimpered, tears springing to his eyes. "Will Wildfire kill us too?"

The only thing I could do was shrug. Then I remembered something. This was _my_ dream, right? I could do _whatever_ I wanted! I wasn't just a sprite, I was a _person_. I could do stuff here that I could _never_ do in-game!

So I did the first thing that came to mind. I knelt down and hugged Rocket. The Squirtle froze briefly, shocked at the sudden sign of affection. Then he hugged me back, tears flowing down his blue cheeks.

I suddenly wished I could talk. I'd tell him how sorry I was that all of this was happening. Rocket and I were supposed to be happy. We were leaving Pallet Town to go on a journey together! We were going to defeat the Gym Leaders and collect all of the badges! We were going to fight against Team Rocket and disband them! We were going to challenge the Elite Four and then the Champion! We were going to be the very best!

But that probably wasn't possible now. Not with Wildfire and Gale in my party. The two of them, with their obsession of "getting to the top", had sucked the joy out of our journey. They had also taken my rival, Rook, away from me. What was a journey without a rival?

"Hey! Are you coming or what?"

I lifted my head and glared at Wildfire, who stood in front of the building that would lead us into Viridian Forest. I could feel the tears running down my face. I felt nothing but hatred for the Charmander standing before me. This was all _his_ fault! This stupid glitch-fest started when he killed Rook! No, before Rook died! Right when I had to pick my starter! The moment Rook lost that first battle, the glitches really started up! And this stupid Charmander was the start of it all!

"What's with the glare? Are we going or what? We can't reach the top if we're sitting around here, crying and stuff." Wildfire said, frowning.

If I could talk, I would've cussed him out so badly that my grandmother would've had a heart attack. But I couldn't, so I settled for glaring hatefully at him. Wildfire either didn't notice…or didn't care. Probably the latter, knowing my luck. If I had been allowed to nickname him, he'd be called Dick.

I felt talons on my shoulder as Talon landed. "Come on, man. Let's go," he muttered, feathers ruffled slightly. The Spearow looked a tad more withdrawn that earlier. "Better off not causing trouble for the moment…"

Reluctantly, I agreed with him. Releasing Rocket, I slowly stood up. Once Wildfire, a triumphant smile on his scaly face, had turned his back on me, I reached up to pat Talon's head. The Spearow leaned into my touch, pleased with my actions. Rocket stayed close to my leg, though I no longer blamed him for it. If I were him, I would too.

As we entered the building that allowed us to exit Route 2 and enter Viridian Forest, I turned my attention to Emperor and Empress. Both of the Nidoran trailed directly behind me, staying close to Rocket. Empress sniffled softly, still shaken by the Mankey attack. Emperor held her tightly as he shuffled along, sending glares at Wildfire between his comforting words. I could understand his anger. Wildfire didn't seem to mind hurting others, even his own teammates (or mine, more precisely, since he hadn't hurt Gale), to get what he wanted.

"Here we are," Gale said as we entered Viridian Forest. "This shouldn't be too hard to get through. It's just a bunch of bugs, after all."

"Aren't there Pidgey here, too?" Empress squeaked fearfully.

"Barely," Gale replied dismissively. "Mostly just bugs. Free experience for me."

"What about me, feather-butt?" Talon squawked, annoyed at being forgotten.

"If you find a few for yourself, congrats. I doubt it, though, slow as you are." Gale said, turning away.

"I'll show you slow, yo—"

I reached up to snap Talon's beak shut, leaving only muffled insults behind. Gale smirked triumphantly. I glared at him just as I did with Wildfire. Gale hardly noticed…or cared, whichever one it was. He simply flapped away to hunt for Bug-types to defeat.

Once he and Wildfire disappeared, I let go of Talon's beak. The Spearow huffed but, other than that, didn't seem too angry at me. Rocket, Emperor, and Empress huddled closer to my legs, afraid. I knelt down and gathered Empress up in a comforting hug, as I had done with Rocket earlier. Her sniffles ceased almost immediately.

"So, now what? Do we train again?" Emperor asked, eyes narrowed bitterly at the surrounding grass.

"I don't want to. What if another one of those…_things_…jump out again?" Empress whimpered, looking on the verge of tears.

I hugged her tighter before letting her go. Then I patted her on the head and smiled. I would've said something comforting, but I couldn't thanks to in-game character muteness. There's _got_ to be a way to solve that…

Regardless, the poor Nidoran seemed to understand what I was trying to say. Standing up, Talon on my shoulder, I led the way into the tall grass of Viridian Forest. I wanted to find a Caterpie, a Weedle, and a Pikachu, especially the latter. Since I could do what I wanted in my dream, maybe I could put Wildfire and Gale in the PC pocket. I'd have to try that out once I found them.

I didn't even make it around the first bend in the trail when Wildfire and Gale found me. Gale seemed to be keeping his distance, cleaning his beak and feathers. I was shocked to see what Wildfire had with him.

The triumphant Charmander stepped aside to reveal a Caterpie and a Weedle, both attempting to edge away from him. The Caterpie was trembling heavily while the Weedle stood slightly in front of her, eyes narrowed hatefully at Wildfire. With a sweep of his claws (and a slight lash of his flaming tail, barely noticed by me), both worms quickly approached me and scaled my legs fearfully. I could tell right away that Wildfire must've scared them horribly.

"I thought you might want these two, so Gale and I went around hunting for the strongest ones." Wildfire explained, sharp teeth bore in a grin. "Just in case you choose to add them to the team, you know?"

I was suspicious immediately. It had been a while but I knew you couldn't find Level 6 Caterpie or Weedle in Viridian Forest. The highest you could find was Level 5, right? Where did Wildfire and Gale find these two?

"Please, help us. Hide us, sir, please!" the Caterpie wailed, tears rushing down her cheeks.

The Weedle stayed silent, just inching his way further up my leg.

Pulling two Poke Balls from my bag, I captured both of the worms and dropped them in the PC pocket. Neither of them put up a fight. If anything, they seemed relieved to see Poke Balls. That increased my suspicion. Had these two formerly been trainer Pokemon? If so, who's? And where were they? Did Wildfire…

I had a flashback of the bloody grass patches back on Route 1, when I battled Wildfire back when I was awake. Wildfire claimed to have killed Rook, or so Rocket said. Had Wildfire killed the trainer of these two, too?

A chill settled over me when I realized that I hadn't been allowed to name either of them. Pulling out my PokeDex, I bit back a cry when I saw their OT listed as Dante yet their nickname slots were filled. The Caterpie was Wiggles and the Weedle was Sting. These two had already belonged to someone! And that someone was…

I suddenly looked at Gale. He was cleaning his feathers and beak nonchalantly. Had Gale helped kill Wiggles and Sting's trainer? But why?

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy with how strong they are?" Wildfire suddenly asked, grinning cruelly.

I stared at him in shock, then in horror. He knew. Wildfire _knew_ that I knew what he and Gale had done! He _knew_! And he didn't _care_! He was _proud_ of it, even! How could such a sick and twisted Pokemon exist?

I bared my teeth in hatred and grabbed the Poke Balls at my belt, the ones that held Wildfire and Gale. Talon instantly took off, eyes wide in surprise at my sudden anger. I raised both of the spheres over my head, fully intending to destroy them. Maybe Wildfire and Gale would die if their Poke Balls were destroyed. I doubted it but with this glitchy game, I decided to assume that anything was possible.

Wildfire grinned, taking a step back. "I don't think so."

Just as my arms swung down, Wildfire pounced. One second he was on the ground, the next he was in my face. Razor-sharp claws glinted brightly as he struck. The moment the claws of his right paw touched my left cheek, my world exploded into white…

.o.o.o.o.

**PARTY**

Rocket, Squirtle, male, Level 12, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, received in Pallet Town

Wildfire, Charmander, male, Level 13, Growl, Scratch, Ember, caught on Route 1

Talon, Spearow, male, Level 11, Peck, Growl, Leer, caught on Route 22

Emperor, Nidoran male, Level 10, Leer, Tackle, Horn Attack, caught on Route 22

Empress, Nidoran female, Level 10, Growl, Tackle, Scratch, caught on Route 22

Gale, Pidgey, male, Level 13, Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, caught on Route 22

**PC POCKET**

Ratso, Rattata, male, Level 3, Tackle, Tail Whip, caught on Route 22

Xena, Mankey, female, Level 5, Scratch, Leer, caught on Route 22

Wiggles, Caterpie, female, Level 6, Tackle, String Shot, caught in Viridian Forest

Sting, Weedle, male, Level 6, Poison Sting, String Shot, caught in Viridian Forest


	3. Dream 2: Battle of the Birds and Bugs

Dream 2: Battle of the Birds and Bugs

I wish I could say that I didn't play the game for a few days. I wish I could say that I didn't touch my Gameboy or Pokemon Red for at least three days. I was scared…and for good reason.

When I woke up after that first dream, I was bleeding. There were three deep cuts on my left cheek. I couldn't tell anyone where I got them. Who would believe me when I explain that it was from a Charmander? Nobody, that's who.

It got worse from there. Jerry disappeared from school. Nobody knew where he went. It was like my roommate had vanished off the face of the Earth. His family hadn't seen him. His basketball coach hadn't seen him. Everyone in our dorm hadn't seen him. He was simply…gone.

I got really scared. What if what happened in the game happened in real life? I mean, I got the cuts on my cheek from Wildfire. What if when Rook had died in the game, Jerry had died in real life? Had I just indirectly killed my own best friend?

I was paranoid for the entirety of the day. I expected Wildfire or Gale to show up out of nowhere to drag me back to Kanto. Back to that bloody journey I had started. Back to Wiggles and Sting and the knowledge that my (formerly Rook's) Pokemon had killed their trainer. Back to my fearful team. Back to that living nightmare of a game.

Like I said before, I had been planning on not touching Pokemon Red for three days, if not forever. Sadly, I forgot about the dreams. The moment I shut my eyes that night, I was back in Viridian Forest.

Wildfire and Gale were gone, no doubt defeating helpless Caterpie and Weedle to get stronger. That left me with Rocket, Talon, Emperor, and Empress, all of who were happy to see me again. I wish I could say the same to them, but I was deathly afraid. I didn't want to see Wildfire or Gale ever again.

Sadly, I had no option _but_ to see them again.

I dreaded their arrival. Would they have another trainer-less Pokemon with them? Would I be in for more injuries from Wildfire?

It was none of the above. Wildfire and Gale appeared without any extra Pokemon. Wildfire didn't so much as look in my direction. Regardless, the rest of my team (minus Gale) flinched when he spoke.

"Pewter City is just past this forest. Let's get going."

I shakily stood, Talon perched on my shoulder, and followed Wildfire as he led the way. A shiver ran up my spine when Gale perched on my other shoulder, quietly preening himself. Talon glared at him but said nothing, thank goodness. I didn't want to be between them if a shouting match (shouting on Talon's side, monotone chatting on Gale's side) occurred.

If I remembered correctly, the first trainer we would have to fight had a Caterpie and a Weedle. As we headed north through the forest, I could feel dread filling me. Could this be Wiggles and Sting's trainer? Was he…dead?

My fears were confirmed when we came across a patch of grass just a short distance from the main trail. Talon had pointed it out to me. It was smeared heavily with blood. I forced myself to go no further off the trail. I doubted that Wildfire and Gale could _eat_ a kid. That meant there had to be a _body_ back there…right?

Swallowing the guilt and terror that welled up inside of me, I forced myself back onto the trail. I barely noticed a smirk crossing Wildfire's face. I felt sick to my stomach. How could the Charmander be _enjoying_ this?

We found a kid not far from the sight. The poor guy nearly jumped out of his skin when we spoke to him. I wondered if he had heard Wildfire and Gale killing that other boy. The sick feeling returned instantly, along with fear at the kid's words.

"Did you hear it? Those screams? Something's out there!"

In a panic, the boy suddenly unleashed his Pokemon, a pair of Weedle and a Kakuna. He was muttering madly to himself, eyes wide in terror while his body was wracked with heavy shivers. I was certain that he was going to have a heart attack.

"Allow me."

I didn't even _see_ Gale abandon his perch on my shoulder. I just saw a blur of brown and white. The boy screamed when his Kakuna suddenly fell on its side, its outer shell broken open by the Pidgey's beak. Blood gushed from its lifeless corpse, staining the grass scarlet.

_No way. He…_

My thoughts were scrambled. I was tongue-tied, not that I could speak anyway (curse you, in-game character muteness!). I could barely unleash a choked gasp.

_He killed it. It's dead. Why did Gale kill it?_

Gale's assault had only just begun, of course. He whirled around, barely making a sound, and lunged at the two Weedle. Both screamed and begged, pleading for their lives. The heartless Pidgey would hear none of it, however. Like Wildfire, he thought of only one thing.

Making it to the top.

I heard Emperor and Empress sobbing somewhere behind me, terrified at the bloodshed. Rocket clung tightly to my leg, glaring teary-eyed at Gale's turned back. I could hear Talon huffing harshly, feathers fluffed to appear far bigger than he actually was. His claws dug deep into my shoulder, no doubt drawing blood.

I couldn't bring myself to care. I just watched the bloody carnage as Gale tore the two Weedle to pieces. When the job was done, he casually cleaned his feathers and beak. I briefly wondered if Gale had killed before I had caught him.

The bloodshed was met with applause courtesy of Wildfire. Gale, obviously proud but not showing it, gave a mock bow to the Charmander. Wildfire simply grinned, all sharp teeth and bad intentions, and bowed back mockingly. I was disgusted.

The Charmander abruptly turned to me. "That's two down. Ready to keep going?" His voice was honey-coated venom.

I stiffly nodded, unable to give a verbal response. I would've strangled him if last night's incident hadn't proved that it would more than likely be useless. I started to follow him when I paused, looking at the boy.

"I'll die," he whispered, cradling the dead Kakuna in his arms. "Why? Why would you kill them? We just wanted to live…"

I felt horrible. Ignoring the burning glare at my back (coming from Wildfire, if you can't guess), I approached the distraught boy and knelt beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. I could feel myself crying, the tears running down my cheeks and falling to the blood-stained grass under my feet.

The boy looked up at me, tears streaming down his bloody face. Realization dawned in his eyes. "You've lost control," he whispered.

Lost control… Prof. Oak mentioned that before, back in Pallet Town. Was this was that was? Was letting Wildfire and Gale do as they please…losing control?

I guess, in a sense, that's what it was. I, as the trainer, was supposed to be leading the way. I was supposed to issue commands to my Pokemon in battle. Since Rook's death and Wildfire's capture, that had all changed. Wildfire (and, to an extent, Gale) was in control.

I slowly nodded. The boy, eyes softening in understanding, released his Kakuna's corpse in favor of hugging me. I was shocked at the action but not by his whispered apologies. I guess I was someone to be pitied in this world…

We left the boy where he sat, in the bloodied clearing where his two Weedle and his Kakuna were brutally murdered by Gale the Pidgey (unfortunately, mine). The guilt in my heart lessened a bit due to the boy's apologies. Why _had_ he even apologized? It was my fault his Pokemon were dead. Shouldn't _I_ be the one apologizing?

…I guess, in the end, it hardly mattered. It didn't change how things ended up. I don't think anything could've changed that.

We were almost out of the Viridian Forest when Wildfire stopped us. Gale flew ahead instantly, following the sound of (what I guessed was) an injured Pokemon's cries. The Pidgey soon returned and began directing us (from my shoulder) toward the noise.

I was shocked to discover that it was a Pikachu. It had deep claw marks on its back and shoulders, blood staining its bright yellow fur. It could hardly move. Sparks of electricity jumped from its cheeks in warning.

"We've got to help him!" Empress cried.

Wildfire stopped her before she could approach. "No! Not yet. Just wait. _It_ will be here soon."

"_It_? What's _it_?" Emperor demanded, moving forward to stand by Empress' side.

"You'll see soon enough if you'll keep _quiet_." Gale replied curtly. "Just watch."

I wanted to argue but, due to in-game character muteness, I couldn't make a peep. I reluctantly waited for whatever it was Wildfire had mentioned. I prepared to lunge forward, however, just in case _it_ decided to make lunch of the wounded mouse.

We didn't have to wait long for _it_ to appear. And, boy, was I shocked to realize what _it_ was.

Descending from the treetops above, magnificent wings spread, was a Pidgeotto. It was only present in Viridian Forest in Pokemon Yellow but, by now, I had gotten used to how some of the glitches worked. If this was the same one from Yellow, then it had to be Level 9. The highest level wild Pokemon in Viridian Forest…and the rarest wild Pokemon in Viridian Forest, with only a 1% encounter rate!

If I wasn't living in the game at the moment, I would've been jumping for joy. But I _was_ living in the game, so I found myself terrified. Pidgeotto was one _big_ bird!

Then I remembered the Pikachu. The Pidgeotto had to be the one that attacked it! And now it was coming to finish the job! So much for _all_ Pokemon eating _berries_! This one obviously craved _meat_!

I don't know what happened next, only that Wildfire and Gale didn't get the chance to stop me. One moment I was watching this giant bird descending from the sky, the next I had the Pikachu in my arms and my team (minus Wildfire and Gale) was attacking the massive bird. The Pikachu was limp in my arms, either unconscious or…

_No! Don't think like that! It'll come true if you do!_

I shook the negative thoughts from my head, pulling out a Poke Ball from my bag. A tap on the head was all it took for the Pikachu to be captured. I applied a Potion to the red and white sphere, healing the Pikachu back to full health. At least that proved that it wasn't dead…yet.

The Pidgeotto was furious that its lunch was stolen from it, driving it into a mad frenzy. I actually had to hide behind a tree to avoid its battering wings and wickedly sharp talons. Its loud cries left my ears ringing.

I could only watch as my four Pokemon attacked the Pidgeotto valiantly. It shrieked and flapped harder in order to get off the ground, its belly battered from Emperor's Horn Attack and Empress' Scratch. Talon attacked it from above with Peck, aiming for its back. That left Rocket to damage its wings with Bubble.

The battle was going so well. I was certain that we would win. I should've known better. This game was glitched beyond imagination. _Of course_ something bad was going to happen right when things were finally looking up for us.

The Pidgeotto, apparently realizing that going _up_ wasn't helping, decided to try going _down_ instead. Emperor and Empress were forced to pull back in order to avoid being landed on. Once it was on the ground, the Pidgeotto didn't hesitate to start its counterattack.

I wanted to shout for Talon to get out of the way, but I was too late (not to mention mute). The massive bird twisted around and smashed a wing into the Spearow, sending him crashing into a thick clump of bushes. Talon was back up in seconds, feathers sticking up every which way. He remained undeterred as he shot into the sky to attack once more.

One heavy flap of its wings sent the Pidgeotto speeding forward, slamming its clawed feet on top of Emperor and Empress. Both Nidoran cried out in agony as they were crushed beneath sixty pounds of bird. Rocket tried to drive it off with Bubble, only to be sent tumbling away by one of its wings.

Cut up and bleeding, the two Nidoran were screaming and crying. I couldn't take it. I couldn't let them die. I grabbed their Poke Balls and returned them both, leaving the Pidgeotto to stand on solid ground rather than two squishy Nidoran. I nearly threw up when I saw blood leaking from Emperor and Empress' Poke Balls. How glitched up _was_ this game?

I was suddenly glad that I couldn't talk. Or make any noise whatsoever. If I could, I'd be screaming and crying myself hoarse by now. I was scared. If people could die in this game, could Pokemon? Could Emperor and Empress have died just then?

My thoughts were cut off when I heard Rocket cry out. The Squirtle was dangling from the Pidgeotto's beak by his tail, flailing madly to get free. Fear hitting me like a brick wall, I struggled to find his Poke Ball.

I was saved by Talon, who dive-bombed the bigger bird from above with a well-aimed Peck to the back of the neck. Rocket fell to the ground and instantly ran to me. I dropped to my knees and gathered him up in the tightest hug possible. I felt tears running down my cheeks and my shoulders shaking with silent sobs. I nearly lost my _starter_…

The Pidgeotto took to the skies again, attempting to chase Talon. The Spearow was too fast for it, however, and used the trees against it to continue his attacks. Talon showed the Pidgeotto no mercy, rage shining in his beady eyes. I silently cheered him on, wishing I could for real. Thanks to in-game character muteness, though, I could only watch and pray like my life depended on it…or Talon's, since he was the one fighting right now (not me).

With one final turn, Talon zoomed around the Pidgeotto until he was right in front of it. Dodging a swipe of a wing, he shot forward like a bullet out of a gun and crashed into its chest with enough force to throw it backward. Blood came from its open beak as it fell, eyes wide in shock and pain as it collided with the grassy ground below. After a few moments of helpless flailing, the bird ceased to move. Bloody-beaked and feathers askew, Talon threw back his head with a cry of triumph.

I feared for a moment that the Pidgeotto was dead. My worries then shifted to Talon, who weakly flapped back to me. I just barely caught him before he fell from the sky, his wings giving out in exhaustion. Silently thanking him for his hard work, I returned him to his Poke Ball.

"Is it dead?" Rocket shakily asked, tugging on my pant leg and indicating the fallen Pidgeotto.

"No," Gale answered for me. "But it may as well be. It lost way too easily to you weaklings."

"W-We're not w-weak!" Rocket argued, glaring at the Pidgey. "Y-You didn't f-fight it! T-Talon, Emperor, Empress, and I d-did!"

"We would've if you guys hadn't rushed in," Wildfire countered.

"Y-You were g-going to let th-that Pikachu d-die, w-weren't you?" Rocket accused.

Wildfire didn't respond. His silence was clear enough. I knew it. He really _would_ stop at nothing to "make it to the top", as he liked to say.

Rocket seemed to understand his silence, too. "You bastard!" the Squirtle cried, lunging toward him.

I held Rocket back, stopping him from trying to maul the Charmander. As much as I would enjoy it, I feared for Rocket's life. Wildfire was stronger, if only by a level. Not only that but he had back-up in the form of Gale. Rocket could possibly take Wildfire out with his type-advantage, but Gale was both strong and fast. I remembered how the Pidgey had killed the two Weedle and the Kakuna from earlier, imagining what that beak and those talons could do to the turtle Pokemon.

I clutched Rocket tightly to my chest, glaring at Wildfire. The Charmander gave me a jagged-toothed smile, clearly feeling triumphant. Gale did no such thing, merely turning his back to us. We weren't even worth his time…

Applying Potions to Talon, Emperor, and Empress' Poke Balls (along with healing Rocket with one), I released my other three Pokemon back into the open. Talon flapped up to my shoulder, snorting when he locked gazes with Gale. The Pidgey looked away after a moment, annoyed. The Spearow grinned. For once, he hadn't looked away when meeting looks with Gale! I could feel him bouncing from foot to foot in joy on my shoulder.

Confident that Talon was fine, I gently gathered the pair of Nidoran to me. Emperor was glaring hatefully at the unmoving form of the Pidgeotto (thankfully not dead) somewhere in front of us. Empress was still crying, clutching my shirt in her tiny paws.

Then she said the one thing that stabbed me in the heart.

"I don't want to _be_ here! It hurts_ too_ _much_! I want to _stay_, but I don't want to get _hurt_!" Empress cried, tears in her eyes.

"Empress, it's okay. It's gone. Look!" Rocket pointed to the unmoving bird. "Talon beat it! It can't hurt you anymore."

"But other things _can_! And so can _they_!" Empress looked at Wildfire and Gale, who had wandered a short distance away. "I'm _scared_, Dante! I don't _want_ to die!"

"You won't die! I'll protect you, okay?" Talon offered.

"And Wildfire will roast you," Emperor replied coldly. "Admit it! We're not safe as long as _those two_ are here."

"I kn-know it seems b-bad, but D-Dante will find a w-way to f-fix this." Rocket turned to look at me. "R-Right, Dante?"

I wish I could say I did. I wanted to be able to do something. I just couldn't. I had tried last night with smashing Wildfire and Gale's Poke Balls, but Wildfire had interfered and injured me for it. I didn't think there was much else I could do about them.

My silence said it all. Rocket's hopes died, along with the cheerful smile he had been struggling to hold onto. I felt horrible. This was all _my_ fault.

"There's one way we can stay while avoiding _those two_," Emperor finally said.

"How?" Empress asked, hopeful.

The male Nidoran turned to look at me. "Put Empress and I in the PC. It's the only way short of leaving you, Dante."

"But…that means there will only be two of us against Wildfire and Gale!" Rocket argued.

"We're not nearly strong enough to help you." Emperor countered. "I'm sorry, but Empress and I can't keep doing this. Maybe one day, in the future, we can help…but not now."

"I'm sorry, Dante…but he's right." Empress whimpered, ashamed. "I want to help, I really do! But I'm scared of them. Don't be mad…please?"

I wasn't mad. If anything, I understood. The PC was safe from Wildfire and Gale. They couldn't torment the Nidoran duo if they were in there. As much as I hated to admit it, it was probably for the best. Emperor and Empress would be safer that way.

I hugged Empress close, tears escaping my eyes once more. I would miss them both dearly. As if understanding, Empress hugged me back. Emperor slowly approached, hugging me as well.

"It's been nice knowing you." Emperor said, looking at Talon and Rocket. "Good luck to you."

"We'll miss you," Rocket sniffled, teary-eyed again.

"It won't be as fun, but good luck to you both. Maybe we'll meet again one day. Until then, I'll keep Gale and Wildfire on their toes." Talon promised.

"I don't doubt that," Emperor chuckled, smiling.

"Goodbye, guys. I'm so sorry that we're leaving." Empress whimpered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry about us. We can take them." Talon said.

I reluctantly returned both of them to their Poke Balls. Opening the PC pocket was perhaps the hardest thing to do this time. I was saying goodbye to two dear friends. Who knows if I'd ever get to see them again?

With a heavy heart, I dropped both Poke Balls into the PC pocket. My party was now reduced to four, leaving two spaces open for new members. I just hope I won't have to deal with anymore glitch Pokemon joining my team.

As I withdrew my hand from the PC pocket, I felt an electrical shock run up my arm. Tearing my hand from the PC pocket, I found myself holding a Poke Ball. Electricity shot across its metallic surface, causing me to drop it on the grass. A voice, slightly robotic-sounding, echoed in my head.

**Do you want to give a nickname to PIKACHU?**

That's right! I had caught it, but I never gave it a nickname. The electricity had stopped, allowing me to pick up the fallen Poke Ball. My hand still stung, like shaking someone's hand and realizing they have one of those buttons that shock you when you touch it. What was that again? A zapper…? A buzzer…? Oh yeah, a joy buzzer!

_A zapper…_

I smiled when I thought of that word. It wasn't a common nickname that I'd seen for Pikachu, unlike Sparky or Sparks or Bolt. Zapper sounded like a nice name for a Pikachu.

I started to feel tired, weirdly enough. Yawning, I sat on the ground before flopping onto my back. The world was begging to fade out of focus…

"D-Dante! Are y-you okay? Is s-something wrong?" Rocket cried, concerned.

"He's tired, that's all. Stop panicking." Gale said.

The rest of their conversation faded away. I briefly remembered that I still had Zapper's Poke Ball in my hand. Oh well… I guess he could join the party for a bit. Wildfire and Gale will be outnumbered, at least.

My thoughts became hazy. My body felt numb. My eyes fell closed the rest of the way as the feeling of grass underneath me began to disappear…

.o.o.o.o.

**PARTY**

Rocket, Squirtle, male, Level 14, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, received in Pallet Town

Wildfire, Charmander, male, Level 15, Growl, Scratch, Ember, Leer, caught on Route 1

Talon, Spearow, male, Level 14, Peck, Growl, Leer, caught on Route 22

Gale, Pidgey, male, Level 15, Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, caught on Route 22

Zapper, Pikachu, male, Level 5, Thundershock, Growl, caught in Viridian Forest

**PC POCKET**

Ratso, Rattata, male, Level 3, Tackle, Tail Whip, caught on Route 22

Xena, Mankey, female, Level 5, Scratch, Leer, caught on Route 22

Wiggles, Caterpie, female, Level 6, Tackle, String Shot, caught in Viridian Forest

Sting, Weedle, male, Level 6, Poison Sting, String Shot, caught in Viridian Forest

Emperor, Nidoran male, Level 12, Leer, Tackle, Horn Attack, caught on Route 22

Empress, Nidoran female, Level 12, Growl, Tackle, Scratch, caught on Route 22


	4. Game 2: Faith and Trust Among Death

Game 2: Faith and Trust Among Death

When I woke up that morning, I had decided to ditch the idea of not playing the game. The dreams were far worse than playing the game. As far as I knew, I couldn't escape this. I'd either have to play the game or live it in my dreams.

I chose to play the game. Screw sleeping! I could probably last a while without any sleep. At least that way, I wouldn't have to deal with Wildfire face-to-face. He'd just be a sprite in a game.

I turned on my Gameboy and found my character in Viridian Forest, just like in my dream. I couldn't see any red patches of grass nearby, so Gale's claim that the Pidgeotto wasn't dead had to be true. Unless Wildfire ate it or something after the dream ended…

I dismissed the idea. If Wildfire couldn't eat a kid, how could he eat a Pidgeotto?

…On second thought, I didn't want to even think of the possibilities…

I wasn't far from the Viridian Forest exit. There was another trainer, a Bug Catcher if memory served, between me and the exit. After the dream last night, I really didn't want to battle him. I had no choice, though. If I wanted to move on, I'd have to fight him.

"Please don't kill his Pokemon, please," I found myself whispering as I walked into the trainer's line of sight.

Just like with the trainer in my dream, this trainer's text was changed from his usual dialogue. **"I'm almost out. It's just a little further. I won't let you stop me!"**

It was the Bug Catcher with the Level 9 Weedle. As usual, Wildfire was sent out first since he seemed to have permanently taken the first slot in my party. Stubborn, I clicked PKMN with the intention to switch him out.

Weirdly enough, the Charmander didn't try to stop me. Usually a dark text box would show up, stopping me from switching him out. There wasn't one this time. I was both relieved _and_ afraid. What was he doing now?

It was only after I switched Wildfire for Talon that a dark text box popped up. What it said was definitely _not_ what I was expecting.

"**These guys are weak. You keep saying that you need teammates if I'm going to make it to the top. Make them stronger! Just remember what I told you."**

I felt a shiver run down my spine. I knew _exactly_ what he meant by that. If I failed, he'd kill my character (Dante). Still unsure if that would mean I'd die in reality too (the disappearance of Jerry still had me shook up), I chose to take his words to heart and tread cautiously.

Once I was returned to the battle screen, I had Talon use Peck to take out the Weedle. It was defeated with one attack due to a critical hit. Once its sprite vanished from the screen, I focused on the end battle text.

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please…" I prayed desperately.

**Enemy WEEDLE fainted!**

I nearly jumped for joy. "Yes! Yes! Take _that_, Wildfire! I didn't kill i—"

The screen suddenly turned bright red. A loud chirp, followed by a warped cry, erupted from the Gameboy's speakers. It sounded very much like…a Pidgey…and…a Weedle…

A text box popped up at the bottom of the red screen. Now that I looked carefully at it, it looked as if someone had thrown blood on the screen. As I read the text, my jaw dropped and my heart momentarily stopped.

**Gale used GUST!**

**Enemy WEEDLE died!**

My terror suddenly gave way to anger. I gripped the Gameboy so hard that I was certain it should've broke under the pressure. "You _bastard_! Why? _WHY_?"

The red screen darkened slightly, giving the bloody screen an even more frightening appearance. I could _see_ the blood slowly sliding down the screen! A dark text box suddenly popped up, taking the place of the first text box.

"**It's the best way to get stronger. If they're dead, they can't challenge me anymore. If they die, they lose forever and can't challenge me for my spot at the top. It's the best way to make it to the top—just kill all of the competition."**

Tears began to roll down my face. "That's not _fair_," I squeaked, suddenly grateful to be able to speak. "You can't just _kill everyone_, Wildfire. That's not _right_."

Another dark text box showed up. Wildfire was responding to my words. **"I don't care about right or wrong, Dante. I'm going to make it to the top. To do that, I must win. The best way to win is to destroy the competition. That's what Gale and I are doing."**

"But it's _wrong_! You can't _do_ that!" I cried, the tears flowing freely now. "Pokemon aren't supposed to _kill_!"

It took a while for Wildfire to respond. When he finally did, it chilled me to the bone.

"**Who said we weren't supposed to?"**

I couldn't respond. A million responses ran through my head, but every last one of them got caught in my throat. I hated to admit it, but the crazy Charmander was _right_. We simply _assumed_ that Pokemon didn't kill each other. They were friendly creatures that traveled with you and battled for fun…or so we imagined. Obviously, this game had changed those imaginary rules.

The red screen faded, returning me to the Viridian Forest. The Bug Catcher stood off to my right, a bloody patch of grass in front of him. I hesitantly approached him, causing him to speak.

"**Why? We were so close… Why did things have to go so wrong? If I had made it to Pewter City, Brock could've done something about this."**

Brock? What could he have done? And about _what_? Me?

The Bug Catcher didn't say anything else. I walked past him, leaving Viridian Forest and all of its death, bloodshed, and sorrow behind me. I had to keep going, especially if I wanted to keep living.

I dodged around the patch of grass just outside of the building I had used to exit Viridian Forest, not in the mood for training. I simply headed straight into Pewter City. After healing at the Pokemon Center and buying a few items at the PokeMart, I decided not to drag it out and headed for the Pokemon Gym.

Just as I was about to enter the Gym, a dark text box popped up. What a _great time_ for Wildfire to speak up (that was sarcasm, for those who didn't know)! _Now_ what did he want?

"**We're actually going in there, Dante? I'm scared…"**

"What the hell?" I muttered.

That _definitely_ wasn't Wildfire. As far as I knew, the Charmander wasn't afraid of anything, especially not of a bunch of Rock-types. Even with a type disadvantage, he'd probably be able to beat this Gym all by himself if he really wanted to. Even more so due to his "making it to the top" chatter…

It couldn't be Gale. The tone that the words seemed to lean toward didn't sound like the Pidgey's. Like with Wildfire, I was certain that he had no fears. Or none that he had showed to me, at least.

Talon didn't seem like the type to admit his fears when in the presence of Wildfire or Gale. From what his last words to Emperor and Empress implied, he was trying to stay strong for everyone on my team (minus Gale and Wildfire, of course).

I hadn't spoken to Zapper yet. Heck, I had yet to even use the Pikachu in a battle! Why would he suddenly talk to me now? Plus, I doubted that he already knew my name. Unless someone told him…

Then I saw the spheres on the edges of the text box. Now that I was looking closely at them, I noticed that they seemed to be…bubbles. That meant it was…

"Rocket," I said, smiling.

Even now, despite me unintentionally crushing his hopes last night, the Squirtle was relying on me to get him and the others through this. I felt ready to cry again. Even after all that had happened, Rocket still had so much trust for me left.

I leaned in close to my Gameboy and spoke, since I could not in my dreams. "Everything's going to be okay. Just you wait and see, Rocket. _You_ are the one with the advantage here. Not Wildfire. Not Gale. _You_. This is _your_ time to shine, buddy."

Rocket replied a few minutes later. **"You really think so? I can actually help this time?"**

"You've always helped, buddy. If it wasn't for you, who knows what might have happened to me by now. I might've become as crazy as Wildfire."

Rocket's response was a little faster this time. **"But…what about Emperor? And Empress? I couldn't help them. They got hurt because I couldn't save them."**

"That's not your fault. That's my fault." I admitted sadly. "Everything's my fault. All of this is happening because I was dumb enough to keep playing despite all the warning signs I got." _Like Oak's warning…or Rook's death… I could've stopped then. I wouldn't have gotten this far if I had just stopped…_

"**Playing? What do you mean by that, Dante?"**

I face-palmed myself. That's _right_! Pokemon was just a game but, to Rocket, it was reality since he was a Squirtle. How would Rocket possibly know that the world he lived in was just a video game in my world?

That's simple. He wouldn't.

"Never mind that, Rocket," I said, deciding not to tell him that. "Let's just go in here and win this Gym Badge, okay?"

Rocket's answer arrived almost instantly. **"Yeah! Let's do this, Dante! I'll show Wildfire that I'm not weak!"**

"That's the spirit," I whispered, feeling proud. "We'll show him together, Rocket. This is _our_ journey, not _his_."

A small box popped up in the middle of the screen, showing a Squirtle face. It was smiling happily. I was instantly reminded of when you talk to Pikachu in Yellow version. I couldn't help but smile. At last not _all_ of the glitches in this game were _bad_…

Heading into the Gym, I ignored the helper dude that stood off to the side and headed straight toward the only Gym trainer. Once I crossed his line of sight, he quickly moved forward and spoke. Despite already predicting that his lines were changed, I was surprised at what he said.

"**Are you him? The one that everyone in Viridian Forest said had lost control of his Pokemon? This is where your journey ends! I won't let you get past me!"**

I guess I should've known this was coming. Losing control was a really bad thing, I guess. Since Gale was killing Pokemon, though, I wasn't too surprised. Not to mention that poor Bug Catcher (Sting and Wiggles' trainer)…

The Jr. Trainer sent out a Diglett first. Weirdly enough, Rocket was actually sent out first this time. I guess Wildfire was giving up his spot at the head of my party…for _now_. He'd likely take it back soon enough.

Two Bubbles knocked the Diglett into the red zone. I hesitated almost instantly. If I knocked it out, I risked Gale coming in and finishing it off. Did I really want to take that risk?

_If I don't knock it out, I can't win. But if I knock it out, Gale might kill it. Or worse, Wildfire might finish the job._

In the end, whether I liked it or not, I had to knock the Diglett out. I clicked FIGHT, only to be stopped by a dark text box just before I could select Bubble. The bubbles along the box's edge told me it was Rocket, not Wildfire, that was talking to me.

"**I don't want to do this, Dante. What if I kill it?"**

"We don't have a choice, Rocket." I regretfully informed him. "If we don't knock it out, we can't win. Maybe Wildfire and Gale won't do anything. We were in a nearly-empty forest before. Now we're in a busy building in a city."

"**I don't like this."** Rocket replied.

A small box showing a Squirtle head popped up in the middle of the screen. It looked sad, a small frown on its face and the beginnings of tears in its eyes. I could see that Rocket was terrified, clear as day. I felt horrible.

"We'll…" I swallowed back my own fear. "We'll just…have to risk it, buddy."

The Squirtle face vanished. **"…Okay…"**

The dark text box disappeared, allowing me to select BUBBLE in order to defeat the Diglett. I held my breath as its sprite vanished. Just as I thought everything would be okay, I heard the cries. My heart dropped when the screen turned red.

**Wildfire used SCRATCH!**

**Enemy DIGLETT died!**

"Damn it!" I shouted, wanting to throw the Gameboy at the wall in frustration.

Once the screen returned to normal, the Jr. Trainer's sprite reappeared. **"It is you,"** he said. **"I knew it. I'm definitely not letting you get through to Brock! Prepare to lose!"**

The trainer's sprite vanished as he sent out his Sandshrew. I used to same tactic as before, only Rocket got a critical hit with his first Bubble. The Sandshrew had only a sliver of red left on its health bar. Then a dark text box popped up, as I had guessed it would.

"**I don't want to do this, Dante. Please don't make me."**

I sighed, understanding Rocket's fears. "It's okay," I said softly. "You don't have to."

I glared at the screen as I clicked on PKMN. I hovered briefly over Gale…and then clicked on Wildfire. Just before I clicked SWITCH, I frowned at the Charmander's sprite.

"You win, Wildfire," I growled. "You want to kill in order to make it to the top? You can do it yourself. I'm not forcing Rocket, Talon, or anyone else to do your dirty work for you."

There was no dark text box, no smooth comeback from the crazy Charmander. I wasn't expecting one, anyway. I clicked on SWITCH and sent Wildfire into battle to finish the job. As far as I could see, there was no avoiding the deaths of other trainers' Pokemon.

**Wildfire used SCRATCH!**

**Enemy SANDSHREW died!**

I held back tears of rage as the battle screen faded, leaving me back in Pewter Gym. I turned face the Jr. Trainer, bracing myself for what he'd have to say to me.

"**How could you? How can you be so cruel? So heartless? Don't the lives of innocent Pokemon matter to you?"**

"More than you'll _ever_ know," I muttered. "I'm sorry."

Walking past him, I approached Brock. It was almost as if he had been waiting for me. My character stopped just a few steps from Brock's sprite. Brock paced in front of me for a few moments before turning to face me.

"**So, I take it you're the kid I've heard about—the one who lost control of his Pokemon. It's been a while since one of your kind managed to make it this far. Your Pokemon must be very ambitious to have let you live this long."**

"I haven't lost control of all of them," I said coldly, though I doubted that he could hear me. "Just Wildfire and Gale, both of who aren't even really mine."

Brock continued on, apparently having not heard me. I wasn't surprised. I kind of expected it, actually.

"**I got a message from Prof. Oak that he sent two kids out recently. One apparently died after their first battle, which, I assume, was against you. I'm guessing you lost control not long after."**

"It's _Wildfire's_ fault. He _killed_ Rook," I growled angrily. "He _started_ all of this!"

"**It's sad, really, when a promising young trainer loses control like this. It completely ruins their potential, both the trainer and their Pokemon. The League has lost many of its finest this way over the years. From what I can tell, you'd have made a fine trainer. Too bad you've lost control…"**

Brock suddenly approached me.

"**As Pewter's Gym Leader, I, Brock, and my Rock-type Pokemon shall defeat you! Do you still wish to challenge me?"**

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" I admitted. "Yeah! I challenge you, Brock!"

"**Fine then! Show me your best! Watch us rock your world!"**

He sent out Geodude first (no surprise, honestly). I decided to go with my previous strategy and take it out with Rocket. One Bubble managed to knock it almost completely out. Like the Jr. Trainer's Sandshrew, it seemed to hang on with only a sliver of health left (maybe it was 1HP?).

Perhaps that final sliver of health was the Pokemon's last-ditch effort to stay alive? Did these Pokemon know that they were going to die? Is that why they hung on like that every time?

I didn't even notice the dark text box until I realized I couldn't switch Rocket out.

"**Dante…?"**

"It's okay, Rocket. You're done now." I promised.

"**Why do they have to die, Dante? Why does Wildfire and Gale kill them? Isn't killing…bad?"**

"…Yeah, Rocket. Killing's bad. They kill because they think it's the best way to get stronger." I slowly replied, unsure of myself. "We don't _have_ to kill. We _won't_ kill. We don't _need_ to do that to get strong."

"**Why don't they think like that, Dante?"**

The question was so innocent…yet so hard to answer. "I… I don't know, Rocket. I just don't know."

"…**Dante?"**

"Yeah?" I asked.

"**You're a good trainer. I'm happy to be your starter. I'm sure everyone else is happy to be with you, too. We'll find a way to stop Wildfire and Gale. You'll come up with something, I know you will."**

"But…what if I can't? What if I choose wrong? Or get one of you killed?"

I was scared. I honestly was. If other trainers' Pokemon could die, I was certain that mine could too. I didn't want to lose anyone.

"**I believe in you, Dante. You'll know what to do. I mean, you've survived this long. You've kept us all alive, too. Trust us. You've kept us safe. We'll keep you safe, too. Okay?"**

"I… I…"

I felt the tears coming. After all this time, my Pokemon still had enough faith and trust in me to keep going despite all that had happened to us. The deaths, the fights, the fear… No matter what happened, we were in this together. Wildfire and Gale (and whatever other glitch Pokemon happened to show up) were our enemies. That fact united us.

"…Thank you, Rocket… Thanks, everyone… I'll try…my hardest… I swear I will!" I cried between choked sobs.

"**We know you will. We'll do our best, too."**

Rocket's face showed up in the middle of the screen, a big smile on his face. Tears glittered in the corners of his violet eyes, looking ready to pour down his face. Rocket and I felt the exact same way now.

Once the Squirtle face vanished, I swapped Rocket out for Wildfire. "You won't win, Wildfire." I vowed. "We'll get free of you. You'll regret the day you tried to tear my journey apart."

**Wildfire used SCRATCH!**

**Enemy GEODUDE died!**

Just as the screen went red, a dark text box appeared. There were no bubbles on the edges of it. It was Wildfire.

"**We'll see how long that takes, Dante. Have fun trying to keep that promise. I'll be here to stand in your way each time you try!"**

I could practically feel Wildfire's laughter through the Gameboy. I wasn't scared. Not anymore. I had friends that would back me up throughout this bloodstained journey. I just had to keep going until I found the right moment…and then…we'll be free…

.o.o.o.o.

**PARTY**

Rocket, Squirtle, male, Level 15, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Water Gun, received in Pallet Town

Wildfire, Charmander, male, Level 15, Growl, Scratch, Ember, Leer, caught on Route 1

Talon, Spearow, male, Level 15, Peck, Growl, Leer, Fury Attack, caught on Route 22

Gale, Pidgey, male, Level 15, Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, caught on Route 22

Zapper, Pikachu, male, Level 5, Thundershock, Growl, caught in Viridian Forest

**PC POCKET**

Ratso, Rattata, male, Level 3, Tackle, Tail Whip, caught on Route 22

Xena, Mankey, female, Level 5, Scratch, Leer, caught on Route 22

Wiggles, Caterpie, female, Level 6, Tackle, String Shot, caught in Viridian Forest

Sting, Weedle, male, Level 6, Poison Sting, String Shot, caught in Viridian Forest

Emperor, Nidoran male, Level 12, Leer, Tackle, Horn Attack, caught on Route 22

Empress, Nidoran female, Level 12, Growl, Tackle, Scratch, caught on Route 22


	5. Game 3: Evolutions of Monsters

Game 3: Evolutions of Monsters

I didn't sleep that night. I stayed up, running on caffeine and adrenaline (and maybe a pinch of fear, too). Since it would no doubt be a long night, I chose to keep playing. Not like there was much else to do so late at night, anyway.

Brock's Geodude had just been killed by Wildfire, just like every other trainers' Pokemon we've come across so far. The only difference was that this was a Gym Leader's Pokemon, not some random trainer's Pokemon. There were sure to be consequences for doing such a thing.

Brock's sprite reappeared, just like the Jr. Trainer's had when Wildfire had killed his Diglett. **"I guess I was right. You're strong, even for one who has lost control of his Pokemon. Geodude was simply a warm-up. Here comes my true powerhouse. Behold!"**

Brock's sprite disappeared as he sent out his second (not to mention final) Pokemon, Onix. I switched back to Rocket, once again using my usual tactic against Brock. This time, though, there was a twist.

Since Rocket had leveled up after Wildfire defeated (killed, actually) Geodude, the Squirtle had gained Water Gun. I decided to use that instead of Bubble. Onix was knocked down to barely a sliver of health, just like Geodude before it.

"I'm sorry, Brock," I said. "If I want to stay alive, I have to keep going. I hope you don't hold it against me."

I switched Rocket out for Wildfire and proceeded to close my eyes for the next turn. I had seen enough of that horrible red screen. I already knew what was coming…or so I thought. Maybe if I'd have watched, I'd have realized what Wildfire was going to do.

**Wildfire used SCRATCH!**

**Enemy ONIX fainted!**

The battle screen faded, returning me to Pewter City Gym. Brock's sprite abruptly backed up. I wasn't surprised. Brock had thought he would win. Wildfire had made sure that didn't happen.

"**I-I-Impossible! I've never lost to your kind before! Never! How could you have possibly defeated me? GEODUDE… ONIX… I'm so sorry!"**

Brock said nothing else. When I approached him again, a text box popped up.

**Take the BOULDER BADGE? Y/N?**

I selected Yes.

**Take the TM34? Y/N?**

I selected Yes again. If I remembered correctly, TM34 was Bide. I was pretty sure that I was never going to use that move, useful as it was sometimes.

I left Pewter Gym immediately afterward to heal my team at the Pokemon Center. When Nurse Joy took the Poke Balls from my character and put them on the machine, she suddenly paused when she only put four Poke Balls on it. I felt dread hit me when she spoke to me again.

"**Your CHARMANDER's POKE BALL is empty. Please put your CHARMANDER in its POKE BALL before healing it."**

"What?" I cried. "Where is he?"

I was terrified. This had never happened before. How did Wildfire sneak off? And when? Why?

"**Oh, there it is. Sorry for the alarm. Your POKEMON will be healed shortly."**

"Huh? What?" I stared at the screen in shock. "Wildfire's already back? What did h—"

My words died when I saw Nurse Joy put _six_ Poke Balls on the machine. I didn't have six Pokemon! I had Rocket, Talon, Zapper, Gale, and Wildfire! That was _five_ Pokemon! Not _six_! Where did the sixth one come from?

"**Thank you! Your POKEMON are fighting fit! We hope to see you again!"**

Once I was out of the Pokemon Center, I didn't hesitate to pull up the menu and check my team. I choked when I saw what it was.

It was a Level 14 Onix named Crag. There was only one Onix to be found in all of Pewter City. That was Brock's Onix. But didn't Wildfire _kill _Brock's Onix? I had closed my eyes before that, so maybe he hadn't. Did that mean…?

"What did you _do_, Wildfire?" I growled, enraged. "Did you kill Brock, too?"

It took a moment for a dark text box to pop up. **"I didn't kill him. I simply showed him my power. Now he understands why he lost."**

"And what about his Onix? Why did you take it?" I demanded.

"**You said you needed strong teammates. I decided that his Onix was strong, so I took it from him. He can always find another one."**

_How can he sound so casual about this?_ I thought, glaring coldly at my Gameboy. _At least he didn't kill Brock. That's good._

I didn't reply to Wildfire. I clicked on Crag's sprite and transferred him to the PC pocket. I couldn't use a Gym Leader's Pokemon, not after Wildfire had stolen it. It wouldn't be right.

I left Pewter City right after I bought a few more items from the PokeMart. Obviously, whether an area was populated or not didn't matter to Wildfire. He was going to kidnap and kill no matter what. At least I could control where he did those.

I headed for Route 3. Then I saw the trainers. Why were there so many trainers?

_To level your team up before any upcoming events,_ I remembered. _Team Rocket is in Mt. Moon. I wonder if they'll be there despite all the glitches so far. I hope they aren't._

Team Rocket may be the main antagonists of Red, Blue, and Yellow, but I didn't want to kill their Pokemon. Nobody deserved that, even power-hungry evil organizations. I prayed desperately for Team Rocket not to be there.

I saw my first Route 3 trainer just a few steps away from my character. It was probably a Lass, if I was correct. Once I entered her line of sight, she approached me.

"**You defeated Brock, didn't you?"**

She sent out a Pidgey. Wildfire was sent out first, apparently having reclaimed his spot at the head of my team. I swapped him out and sent Zapper into battle. I had yet to use the Pikachu in battle. Now was as good a time as any, _especially_ against a Flying-type.

Two Thundershocks, plus a critical hit, left the Pidgey with only a sliver of health left. Reluctantly, I fell into the rhythm of sending Wildfire or Gale out to finish trainer Pokemon. I hated it, but there was no avoiding it that I could see.

**Wildfire used EMBER!**

**Enemy PIDGEY died!**

Once the experience points were divided between Wildfire and Zapper, I was shocked at the message I received when Zapper leveled up.

**Zapper grew to level 6! Zapper learned TAIL WHIP!**

That wasn't right. Pikachu only learned Tail Whip at Level 6 in Yellow, not in Red or Blue. Was this another glitch? Learning moves that could only be learned in other versions, this case being Blue and Yellow?

_There sure are a ton of different glitches in this game,_ I decided.

The Lass tossed out her second (and last) Pidgey. This one was a bit smarter than the first one, using Gust rather than Sand-Attack. Regardless, it was taken down by three Thundershocks. I closed my eyes when Wildfire ended its life with Ember.

**Wildfire used EMBER!**

**Enemy PIDGEY died!**

"**How could that be? That's not possible…"** the Lass said once the battle was over.

I left her behind to face the next few trainers. If I was right, it would be a few Bug Catchers and Youngsters. That meant lots of experience for Talon and Zapper.

I approached the next trainer. He ran up to me, his text change just like the rest. This time, though, his text was slightly similar to his original text.

"**I remember you from VIRIDIAN FOREST! You'll pay for what happened back there!"**

This kid wanted revenge, huh? I wish I could give it to him. Wildfire likely wouldn't let that happen, though. If I lost, I would die (both in-game and maybe in reality). I couldn't let that happen.

"I'm sorry," I said as Wildfire was sent out. "I can't give you what you want, kid. I want to…but I can't."

I swapped Wildfire for Talon since he would do better against all the Bug-types that this kid had. The Spearow easily defeated both of his Caterpie and his Weedle. I sent Gale in to finish them off, though.

**Gale used GUST!**

**Enemy CATERPIE died!**

**Enemy WEEDLE died!**

**Enemy CATERPIE died!**

"**I lost again! How do you keep doing that?"**

I ignored him. The next trainer, a Youngster, was only a few steps away. If I was right, he was the one who always chattered on about comfy shorts.

I approached him, initiating another battle. His text had changed. I think I was starting to get used to it, though. At least it changed things up a bit (not like all the glitches already hadn't).

"**You're the one who lost control? You're not wearing shorts! Lame!"**

I stared at the screen. Then I laughed. It was the first time I had laughed since this horrible nightmare of a game had started. I found it ironic that it was the I-like-shorts kid that caused me to laugh. He was one of the funniest trainers in the games and he even made a nightmare a bit funny.

I felt bad when the battle actually started. I would have to kill this guy's Pokemon. At least he managed to make me laugh (for perhaps the last time).

He sent out a Rattata first. I swapped Wildfire for Zapper to give him some experience. I had to use a Potion when the Rattata got a critical hit with Quick Attack. Once it was nearly defeated, I used Wildfire to finish it.

**Wildfire used EMBER!**

**Enemy RATTATA died!**

The Youngster sent out an Ekans next. I swapped Wildfire for Zapper briefly before sending in Rocket. Two Water Guns had the purple snake Pokemon down to a sliver of red health.

A dark text box popped up. It was Rocket.

"**Dante, are we still…?"**

I sighed sadly. "Yes, Rocket. We still have to kill them. I won't make you, though. That's Wildfire's job, since he started it."

"**I don't like it, Dante."**

"…I don't either. But we don't have a choice. I'm sorry." I replied softly.

I swapped Rocket for Wildfire again. Wildfire was the killer, after all (as was Gale). If he wanted to kill, he could do it all by himself (Gale, too). He wasn't turning _my team_ into murderers.

**Wildfire used EMBER!**

**Enemy EKANS fainted!**

Wait! Come again! It _fainted_, not _died_?

The battle screen faded. A noise came from the speakers, similar to when Slash was used. The Youngster's sprite was thrown backward abruptly.

A text box popped up. **"W-W-Why?"** It was the Youngster!

There was a Poke Ball on the ground in front of my character. I didn't want to pick it up but every time I tried to go past it, a dark text box showed up. Wildfire wasn't letting me leave whatever it was he had stolen from the Youngster.

"**Don't go. Pick it up."**

"**Why are you leaving? Go back. Take it."**

"**Don't you want it? I got it just for you."**

After numerous attempts to avoid picking up the Poke Ball, I finally surrendered. I made my character pick it up. My heart stopped when I read what it was.

**Dante found EKANS!**

"You _stole_ that kid's Ekans? What is _wrong_ with you, Wildfire?" I shouted.

Wildfire replied via dark text box. **"I'm getting you strong teammates. There are no other EKANS around here. If you wanted one, stealing his would be the only way to get one. So that's what I did."**

"But that's not right! Stop it!" I ordered.

"**No. I can't read your mind, Dante. I don't know what Pokemon you want to train, so I'm getting you every new one I can find. That way, you can do as you please with whatever Pokemon you want. I don't care. Just get me to the top. You'll regret it if you don't."**

_I'm starting to even wonder if I care about that anymore,_ I thought angrily. "You'll be the one regretting this, Wildfire."

"**We'll see, Dante. We'll see."**

I didn't hesitate in dropping the Ekans, nicknamed Scaly by the Youngster, into the PC pocket. I approached the Youngster, just to put my mind to ease. He was okay, right?

He had to be, since he spoke to me. That didn't mean he was nice. I didn't blame him. I was the villain here, basically (or so the kid knew).

"**You really have lost control, haven't you? You kill, you steal… What won't you do?"**

"I'm not doing this. This is all Wildfire and Gale, kid." I replied despite knowing the kid couldn't hear me.

A few steps away was another trainer. A trainer with more Pokemon for Wildfire and Gale to kill. Lovely…

"**I saw what you just did there! You'll pay for that!"**

It was a Bug Catcher, as I predicted. He tossed out a Weedle first. I swapped Wildfire out for Zapper, who took out all four of his Bug-types with a few Thundershocks. Zapper leveled up a bit along the way. I used Gale and Wildfire to finish them off.

**Gale used GUST!**

**Enemy WEEDLE died!**

**Enemy CATERPIE died!**

**Wildfire used EMBER!**

**Enemy KAKUNA died!**

**Enemy METAPOD died!**

I hopped down the ledge just in front of the Bug Catcher in order to face another Youngster. The system I was following was beginning to get boring. Go into battle, swap out Wildfire, knock opponent to red, swap in Wildfire/Gale, kill opponent, and repeat. It was getting tiresome.

"**No wonder you lost control! You're not wearing shorts!"** the Youngster's text box read.

"Why are shorts so important, anyway?" I wondered.

The Youngster sent out a Spearow. It was Level 14, the highest level trainer Pokemon on Route 3. I swapped Wildfire out for Zapper due to his type advantage over Spearow. Two Thundershocks knocked it just barely into the red before a critical hit Peck nearly knocked the Pikachu out. I swapped him out early for Wildfire.

**Wildfire used EMBER!**

**Enemy SPEAROW died!**

**Zapper grew to level 9! Zapper learned THUNDER WAVE!**

**Wildfire grew to level 16! What? Wildfire is evolving!**

Wait! What? When did that…?

"Oh, yeah. Charmander evolves at Level 16. Crud…" I muttered. "If Wildfire was bad as a Charmander, he'll probably be _worse_ as a Charmeleon."

The screen turned white, a sprite of a Charmander at the center of it. The sprite darkened before it began to flicker between a Charmander sprite and a Charmeleon sprite. I was tempted to press B to stop the evolution, but thoughts of what Wildfire might do to me put a stop to that. The Charmander sprite was soon replaced with the Charmeleon sprite.

**Wildfire evolved into CHARMELEON!**

A dark text box popped up as soon as the evolution screen disappeared. It was Wildfire (no surprise, really). And he was clearly happy.

"**Finally! I've finally evolved! I'm stronger now! Now it'll be easier to make it to the top! Yes!"**

"Good for you," I muttered with mock joy.

"**It was all thanks to you, Dante. You allowed me to get this far. That foolish Rook couldn't even get me to Viridian City! Yet you, Dante, you got me all the way here! I expect you to get me all the way to the top. Don't forget it! You'll regret it if you do."**

"I doubt I could forget, even if I wanted to." I growled.

The dark text box vanished, allowing me to jump down the next ledge. I headed back to Pewter City to heal my team at the Pokemon Center. Then I returned to Route 3 and confronted the next trainer. It was another Lass, from what I could tell.

"**I see that look on your face. I won't lose easily!"** her text box read.

The Lass sent out a Rattata first. I had already decided to switch Wildfire out for Rocket. If I was going to have evolutions happening, I was at least getting my starter to evolve too! At least I'd have one evolved Pokemon on my side.

It wasn't Wildfire that was thrown out on my side. It was Gale!

"Gale? What are you doing up front?" I cried, surprised.

A dark text box popped up. I could see tiny whirlwinds in the corners. It was Gale.

"**Wildfire has evolved successfully. I plan to evolve next. Simple as that."**

I stopped arguing. Gale obviously wasn't about to back down. Too bad I had a plan. Gale, like all Pidgey, would evolve at Level 18. Rocket on the other hand, would evolve at Level 16. Rocket would be next to evolve, _not_ Gale.

I swapped Gale out for Rocket, using Water Gun to defeat the Rattata. It was a one hit knock-out (or OHKO, for all you chat-speakers). Sadly, it took Rocket a bit longer to take out the Lass' Nidoran male. Two Water Guns later, it was down in the red. As usual (ugh, I can't believe I'm saying that), I sent out Gale to finish the job.

**Gale used GUST!**

**Enemy RATTATA died!**

**Enemy NIDORAN died!**

That's when I got a surprise. I should've known. Gale wasn't about to be outdone, not by Wildfire and _definitely_ not by Rocket. Stupid glitches…

**What? Gale is evolving!**

"What? Pidgey don't evolve until Level 18!" I cried, frustrated. _The only under-leveled Pidgeotto are the ones in Viridian Forest in Yellow…right?_

Then I remembered Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen versions. During the Cerulean City rival battle, your rival has a Level 17 Pidgeotto despite the fact that it was Level 18 (the proper evolution level) in the original games. Did Gale somehow know that and used it to evolve early?

I was tempted to hit the B button. I nearly did, too. But Wildfire interfered.

"**Don't even think about it. Remember what I said about getting me to the top? If you value your friends' lives, you'll let Gale evolve."**

Was he threatening Rocket and my team? Or did he mean my friends in reality? That scared me enough to drop the Gameboy, thus allowing Gale to finish his glitched evolution into a Pidgeotto. When I finally got the courage to pick it up again, I was greeted with the sight of Rocket evolving into a Wartortle.

_At least I've got one evolved friend,_ I thought.

That didn't stop my fears. Now that Wildfire and Gale were evolved, they'd be _even more _dangerous. Good thing I had stopped sleeping. This was just night one with no sleep.

I don't know how long I could last. I'd have to sleep sometime. My body couldn't last without sleep. That made me even more afraid.

_Why me?_ I wondered.

Of course, I received no answer. I probably never would. I wasn't expecting one. It wouldn't change how things ended up for me. If anything it might make it worse…

.o.o.o.o.

**PARTY**

Rocket, Wartortle, male, Level 16, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Water Gun, received in Pallet Town

Wildfire, Charmeleon, male, Level 16, Growl, Scratch, Ember, Leer, caught on Route 1

Talon, Spearow, male, Level 16, Peck, Growl, Leer, Fury Attack, caught on Route 22

Gale, Pidgeotto, male, Level 17, Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, caught on Route 22

Zapper, Pikachu, male, Level 10, Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave, caught in Viridian Forest

**PC POCKET**

Ratso, Rattata, male, Level 3, Tackle, Tail Whip, caught on Route 22

Xena, Mankey, female, Level 5, Scratch, Leer, caught on Route 22

Wiggles, Caterpie, female, Level 6, Tackle, String Shot, caught in Viridian Forest

Sting, Weedle, male, Level 6, Poison Sting, String Shot, caught in Viridian Forest

Emperor, Nidoran male, Level 12, Leer, Tackle, Horn Attack, caught on Route 22

Empress, Nidoran female, Level 12, Growl, Tackle, Scratch, caught on Route 22

Crag, Onix, male, Level 14, Tackle, Screech, Bide, Bind, caught in Pewter City

Scaly, Ekans, male, Level 11, Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, caught on Route 3


	6. Game 4: Dead Rockets

I decided to show you which Pokemon are glitches and which are stolen in the PARTY and PC POCKET lists, guys. This'll help me (and maybe you) later on in the story when "Dante" has a ton of Pokemon at his disposal.

If anyone has any possible ideas for future glitches, go ahead and voice them. I'm always looking for new ideas. Just don't go stealing someone's made-up glitch and trying to get me to use it without the creator's permission. That's **not** cool!

Thanks for all of the reviews and such, guys! I'm glad you all like this story so much! Keep up the support!

**Disclaimer** (because I don't believe I've done one for this story yet)**:** I do not own Pokemon or the concept of creepypasta. Those belong to their owners. I'm just using them for my own (sick and twisted, in this case) amusement and for your entertainment.

Anyway, enjoy! Onto the story!

**UPDATE ON 3/24:** Sorry for how long this took! I had this chapter done nearly two weeks ago. I just couldn't find time to check through it for errors or upload it until now. Please don't be mad! I hope your patience has been worth it!

Game 4: Dead Rockets

The sun was just coming up and here I am, my eyes glued to a Gameboy screen as if my life depended on it. Honestly, it actually did. If I didn't win, I'd die. I didn't want to die. Not like how Wildfire was promising. No way in hell.

My two glitched Pokemon had just evolved, one of them in a glitched manner. Thank goodness my starter had evolved, too. Talon wouldn't evolve for another four levels, which would probably occur somewhere in Mt. Moon. Zapper couldn't evolve without a Thunder Stone, which I wouldn't get for a while.

I only had two more trainers on Route 3 left to fight, a Bug Catcher only a few steps away and a Lass standing by the long patch of the grass just south of my character. There was only one Pokemon in the grass that I didn't have yet…unless there was another glitch. I wouldn't be surprised if there was.

I approached the Bug Catcher. **"My Pokemon will defeat you!"**

"Not likely, kid," I muttered.

He sent out Caterpie first. I swapped Wildfire out for Zapper, using Thundershock to knock it down to the red. I used the same tactic for his Metapod. I let Wildfire finish them off.

**Wildfire used EMBER!**

**Enemy CATERPIE died!**

**Enemy METAPOD died!**

I hated to say it, but I was getting used to it. The senseless killing of innocent Pokemon, I mean. Whether I liked it or not, I was sending Wildfire and Gale in to kill without even thinking about it. It was…monotonous, I guess. An endless cycle of death, as Jerry would say.

_Jerry…_

Was Jerry really dead? Outside of the red patches of grass back on Route 1, there was still no proof of the crazy Charmeleon's claim about killing Rook. Maybe when I had the next dream (which would inevitably happen, no doubt), I'd go back to Route 1 and check it out. Maybe Wildfire was lying…

Maybe Rook wasn't dead…

Maybe Jerry wasn't dead, either…

I glanced back at my Gameboy to see the Bug Catcher's text box pop up. **"How could this happen? We were so strong…"**

"I guess you weren't strong enough," I said, making my character walk away from him and toward the tall grass below.

I was getting used to that, too. Talking to the characters in the game, even if they couldn't hear me. Wildfire, Gale, and Rocket obviously could hear and respond to my words. I guess nobody else could…except in the dreams.

_I have to be going nuts. This can't possibly be happening to me. It just can't…_

Now I had a decision to make—fight the Lass or hunt for a new Pokemon? I decided to fight the Lass. Better to get the killing over and done with…until _next time_, at least. And there was _always_ a next time.

I headed toward the Lass without hesitation. She was quick to respond to my approach. **"Eek! Stay away from me!"**

She sent out her only Pokemon, a Level 14 Jigglypuff. I swapped Wildfire out for Zapper to get a Thunder Wave, and thus paralysis, on it. He got a direct hit, dodging a Sing attack while he was at it. It took a few Thundershocks (and a Potion to heal Zapper) to knock it to the red.

Now for the (literal) kill. I sent Wildfire in the finish it.

**Wildfire used EMBER!**

**Enemy JIGGLYPUFF fainted!**

Fainted? Again? Then that meant…

Oh no!

"Wildfire, _stop_!" I shouted.

The Lass was sent backward into the grass at the sound of the Slash attack. **"N-No… D-Don't, please…"** her text box pleaded.

There was a Poke Ball in front of me. I reluctantly stepped forward to claim it.

**Dante found JIGGLYPUFF!**

"I'm so sorry," I apologized as I dropped the Jigglypuff (named Candy, from when I checked it) into the PC pocket.

I decided to train Zapper a bit so that he was caught up with the rest of my team. There were plenty of Spearow and Pidgey for the Pikachu to electrocute, after all. It was easy to get him to Level 15.

That's when the glitches started up again.

**Zapper grew to level 15! Zapper is trying to learn DOUBLE TEAM! But, Zapper can't learn more than 4 moves! Delete an older move to make room for DOUBLE TEAM?**

Double Team could only be learned by Pikachu at Level 15 in Yellow version. I guess all of Pikachu's Yellow version moves were glitch moves in this game. That wasn't _too bad_…

I chose to get rid of Growl. Double Team was a better move, anyway. Plus, Tail Whip could still be useful at times.

When I walked through the tall grass again to continue level-grinding my team (mainly Talon and Rocket, but I doubted Wildfire and Gale would let that go so easily), I came across my second glitch.

**Wild SANDSHREW appeared!**

My jaw dropped, eyes wide in shock. I'll let you know this right now. I absolutely _love_ Sandshrew and its evolved form, Sandslash. In my eyes, they're the _best_ Ground-types you can get in the original Pokemon games. Screw Diglett and Dugtrio! Sandshrew and Sandslash _all the way_, baby!

"You are _so_ mine!" I declared instantly.

Sandshrew could only be found in Yellow version on Route 3, along with Mankey and Rattata (all exclusive to Yellow version's Route 3). I suddenly found myself _thanking_ this horribly glitched game. It was giving me my _favorite_ Pokemon!

My entire team was Level 15 and over. The Sandshrew was Level 9. I suddenly regretted training Zapper so much now. Level 10 Zapper would've been _perfect_ for this! Sadly, I had been unaware of Sandshrew's presence on Route 3 at the time.

_Note to self: check grass thoroughly before level-grinding in case glitch Pokemon are present._

I instantly swapped Wildfire out for Zapper since he was my lowest level Pokemon at the moment (in my team, at least). Since it was a Ground-type, Thunder Wave wasn't going to work on it. I'd just have to attack, cross my fingers, and pray.

Then I realized that Zapper had no attacking moves except Thundershock. Zapper couldn't hurt the Sandshrew at all. I had no choice but to switch him out (damn it!) and toss in Talon, my next lowest level teammate.

Talon used Peck. I crossed my fingers. I prayed.

_OH, ARCEUS, YES!_

The Sandshrew was just barely hanging in there, only a sliver of red left on its health bar. I didn't hesitate to chuck a Poke Ball at it. Three shakes later and I nearly screamed with joy when the sphere darkened.

_I caught myself a motherfucking Sandshrew! Sweet! Take THAT, Wildfire!_

I was tempted to name him Desert Pimp, like the Sandslash on my LeafGreen version, just to piss Wildfire off. I didn't, though. I didn't want to take chances, not with my precious Sandshrew.

So I named him Dune. Short, simple, and it relates to the desert. Sandshrew live in the desert (and the grassy Route 3, apparently). It fit.

I wasn't sending Dune to the PC pocket. No. Way. In. Hell. Dune was staying with me, where he rightfully belonged (why do I keep thinking of them all as _boys_?). Nothing Wildfire did was going to change that. Nothing, you hear me? NOTHING (insert insane laughter here)!

Once I was done with my (slightly insane) laughter, I had my character run the rest of the way to the Pokemon Center in front of Mt. Moon. There weren't anymore trainers to get in my way, so why not? Plus, I had basically caught all of the new Pokemon in the area…even _if _Wildfire had stolen most of them from my opponents _first_.

Once I healed my team there, I went up to the shady-looking guy that sells you the Magikarp. Whether I ended up using it or not, I always felt compelled to get it. Even if I already had Rocket as my Water-type, a back-up in the form of a Gyarados wasn't too bad. Gyarados were pretty cool, actually (but not as cool as Sandslash!).

I named it Whiskers due to the whiskers on its face and promptly sent it to the PC pocket. If I really wanted to use it, I could just swap it for a teammate (_not _Dune!) and train it on my own time, simple as that. I didn't feel the need for one at the moment, though, so off to the PC pocket, it went!

I left the Pokemon Center and headed for Mt. Moon next. Once again, there would be tons of trainers to fight. There was also the possibility of fighting Team Rocket. I really didn't want to fight them. I didn't want to fight anyone, really.

I didn't have a choice, however.

I entered Mt. Moon and saw a Lass directly up ahead. I reluctantly had my character walk up to her. If I remembered correctly, she had a Clefairy.

"**Stay away from me! My friends will make you regret messing with me!"**

Yep, she tossed out a Clefairy. I was nervous now that I knew Wildfire was stealing Pokemon from people. Would he steal this girl's Clefairy since they're so rare here?

I swapped Wildfire out for Dune briefly and then sent out Talon to fight it. All the Clefairy did was use Pound (and one Sing but it didn't affect Talon). A few Pecks and a Fury Attack later, it was down in the red. I swapped in Wildfire and crossed my fingers.

_Don't steal it, don't steal it, don't steal it…_

**Wildfire used EMBER!**

**Enemy CLEFAIRY fainted!**

"Damn it!" I shouted.

I could only sit back and watch as the Lass' sprite was thrown backward by the sound of a Slash attack. I moved my character forward to pick up the dropped Poke Ball, which contained my "newly caught" (more like "newly _stolen_") Clefairy. I dropped her (Pixie was her name) into the PC pocket and moved on.

I went down a nearby ladder and barely took three steps before a Geodude appeared. Since it was new, I decided to catch it. I swapped Wildfire for Dune, who slowly whittled away at its health with Scratch. Once the Geodude's health was low enough for a proper capture, I tossed a Poke Ball.

It was caught on the first try. I named it Rocky (how original am I?) and put it in the PC pocket since my team had six Pokemon in it (it would be four if _two certain Pokemon _weren't present). I moved on to the next ladder and headed down it.

I could see a Team Rocket grunt directly in front of me. _Great_, so they were here after all! Just my luck…

Just as I began to approach him (all the grunts in Red, Blue, and Yellow were male, remember?), I was attacked by a Zubat. Again, it was new and I'm a capture-them-all kind of guy. I sent in Dune since a Zubat couldn't do much damage to him. A few Scratches later and I had myself a Zubat, which I named Batty and sent to the PC pocket.

I resumed my approach toward the Team Rocket grunt. His text was changed, just like the rest of the trainers in this game. I wasn't expecting what he happened to say, though. If anything, it was completely _unexpected_.

"**You're one of us, aren't you?"**

"One of you?" I repeated. "What do you mean?"

The grunt didn't answer me. When the battle screen came on, I gasped when I saw the grunt's in-battle sprite. Instead of the whip-wielding grunt that usually appeared, there was a bloodstained, cowering grunt with his arms crossed over his chest. It was like he was trying to protect himself from something. Something terrifying. But _what_?

He sent out a Sandshrew. I used my bait-and-switch tactic in order to get Dune some experience. Since Sandshrew was a Ground-type, I used Rocket to take it out with Water Gun. Talon took care of the grunt's Rattata and Zubat with Fury Attack. In the end, though, Gale and Wildfire finished them off…not.

**Wildfire used EMBER!**

**Enemy SANDSHREW fainted!**

**Gale used QUICK ATTACK!**

**Enemy RATTATA fainted!**

**Enemy ZUBAT fainted!**

Why? Why did Gale and Wildfire spare the grunt's Pokemon? It didn't make sense. Why spare Team Rocket's Pokemon but kill everyone else's?

The grunt's end text freaked me out just as much as his other text did. **"Thank you. You set me free."**

When the battle screen faded, I jumped at the sound of a Slash being used. I already had a Sandshrew, Zubat, and Rattata! What was Wildfire stealing now?

Only…Wildfire wasn't the one doing it.

It was…the grunt's Pokemon.

One minute, the grunt's sprite stood before me. The next, there was only a patch of red. I realized then what had happened. The grunt had lost and his Pokemon had killed him for it. His words now made sense.

Just like me, the grunt had lost control of his Pokemon.

Was all of Team Rocket like this? Did they all lose control of their Pokemon? Are they all…like me?

A dark text box popped up. It was Wildfire.

"**That's what you get when you lose. Don't forget that, Dante."**

I didn't reply. I had a million and one questions to ask, but I doubted that Wildfire would answer them. So I moved on, continuing through Mt. Moon.

I decided to briefly train Dune against the Zubat in Mt. Moon before continuing. I got him up to Level 13 before I went back up the ladder (after collecting the items, of course). I headed left this time, encountering a Bug Catcher.

"**You're one of those suspicious guys, aren't you?"**

It was another easy battle. Zapper took out his Weedle and Kakuna with Thundershock, leveling up again. I got rid of Tail Whip in order to learn Quick Attack. Gale was the one to finish them off, however.

**Gale used QUICK ATTACK!**

**Enemy WEEDLE died!**

**Enemy KAKUNA died!**

I continued looking around the first floor, defeating Zubat (so many!) and collecting items. I soon came across another Lass (she ambushed me from off-screen, I swear). Just like every trainer in the game, she fought me.

"**Why does this place have to be so big?"**

The moment that I saw her Oddish, I felt dread. It was just another Pokemon to be stolen by Wildfire. Why were there non-native trainer Pokemon in these places?

I sent Talon in to knock it and the Bellsprout after it into the red. I then swapped him for Gale to finish them off. I hopelessly crossed my fingers and prayed.

**Gale used QUICK ATTACK!**

**Enemy ODDISH fainted!**

**Enemy BELLSPROUT fainted!**

I mashed every button I could on my Gameboy in a desperate attempt to stop Wildfire. Nothing stopped him, though. The Lass' sprite was sent flying backward, leaving a pair of Poke Balls behind. I reluctantly picked them up.

**Dante found ODDISH!**

**Dante found BELLSPROUT!**

"I don't _want_ to find them," I muttered angrily.

I dropped them both (Fern the Oddish and Trapper the Bellsprout, as they were named by their previous trainer) into the PC pocket. I still refused to use Pokemon stolen from other trainers. I didn't care how strong they were. They weren't mine, so I wouldn't use them.

I headed south, walking away from the Lass. I soon came across a Super Nerd with his back to me. I walked up to him and clicked A.

"**You snuck up on me! How dare you!"**

I was hit with more dread when the Super Nerd tossed out a Magnemite. I swapped Wildfire for Talon, since Magnemite wasn't part Steel-type (Steel and Dark didn't exist in Gen 1). A few Fury Attacks knocked it and the Voltorb after it into the red. I then sent in Wildfire to finish the job (not, since we _all_ knew what he was going to do instead).

**Wildfire used EMBER!**

**Enemy MAGNEMITE fainted!**

**Enemy VOLTORB fainted!**

Mashing buttons obviously didn't work, so I simply dropped the Gameboy and let it happen. I picked it back up after I heard the Slash sound effect play. The Super Nerd was a few steps away from me, having been thrown backward. Two Poke Balls were in front of my character. I picked them up unwillingly, having no other option thanks to Wildfire (damn that Charmeleon!).

**Dante found MAGNEMITE!**

**Dante found VOLTORB!**

"**W-Why? M-My P-Pokemon…"** the Super Nerd's text box said.

Apologizing wasn't helping, so I didn't bother. He couldn't hear me, anyway. I just left him there, no doubt crying over his stolen Pokemon. I deposited both Pokemon (Magnemite was Magnet and Voltorb was Grenade) into the PC pocket for obvious reasons.

Just around the corner was a Bug Catcher. **"Past this mountain is Cerulean City! I won't let you reach it!"**

It was yet another easy battle. I mean, come on! He's a Bug Catcher, one of the easiest classes in the game to defeat! How can you lose to Bug-types, anyway (unless you're a Psychic-type, of course)?

I let Talon take them out with Peck, dropping them all into the red with one hit. Then I sent in Wildfire to end it. Predictably, he did just that and earned both him and Talon a level-up.

**Wildfire used EMBER!**

**Enemy CATERPIE died!**

**Enemy METAPOD died!**

**Enemy CATERPIE died!**

I passed the Bug Catcher by and headed back toward the Lass I had fought previously. There was a ladder not far from her, just around the corner. I went down it and down the one after that. I ended up in another room with a Team Rocket goon.

"Well, here we go again," I muttered, moving my character to fight him. "Still, it's weird. If _they_ lost control…"

"**Hey, get lost, kid! You're going to get me in trouble!"**

He sent out a Zubat, which was easily dealt with by Talon's Fury Attack. The Ekans afterward got a taste of both Fury Attack and Peck. Down to the red, I sent in Wildfire to end the battle.

"…then does that mean…" I wondered.

**Wildfire used EMBER!**

**Enemy ZUBAT fainted!**

**Enemy EKANS fainted!**

"**Wait! I didn't mean to lose! I'm sorry, honest!"**

The Slash sound effect signaled the end of the Team Rocket grunt's life. There was only a patch of red where he once stood. It was sickening that I was getting used to this.

"…that _Giovanni_ did, too?"

.o.o.o.o.

**PARTY**

Rocket, Wartortle, male, Level 17, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Water Gun, received in Pallet Town

Wildfire, Charmeleon, male, Level 19, Growl, Scratch, Ember, Leer, caught on Route 1 **GLITCH**

Talon, Spearow, male, Level 18, Peck, Growl, Leer, Fury Attack, caught on Route 22

Gale, Pidgeotto, male, Level 18, Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, caught on Route 22 **GLITCH**

Zapper, Pikachu, male, Level 16, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Double Team, caught in Viridian Forest

Dune, Sandshrew, male, Level 13, Scratch, Sand-Attack, caught on Route 3 **GLITCH**

**PC POCKET**

Ratso, Rattata, male, Level 3, Tackle, Tail Whip, caught on Route 22

Xena, Mankey, female, Level 5, Scratch, Leer, caught on Route 22 **GLITCH**

Wiggles, Caterpie, female, Level 6, Tackle, String Shot, caught in Viridian Forest **STOLEN**

Sting, Weedle, male, Level 6, Poison Sting, String Shot, caught in Viridian Forest **STOLEN**

Emperor, Nidoran male, Level 12, Leer, Tackle, Horn Attack, caught on Route 22

Empress, Nidoran female, Level 12, Growl, Tackle, Scratch, caught on Route 22

Crag, Onix, male, Level 14, Tackle, Screech, Bide, Bind, caught in Pewter City **STOLEN**

Scaly, Ekans, male, Level 11, Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, caught on Route 3 **STOLEN**

Candy, Jigglypuff, female, Level 14, Sing, Pound, Disable, caught on Route 3 **STOLEN**

Whiskers, Magikarp, female, Level 5, Splash, received on Route 4

Pixie, Clefairy, female, Level 14, Pound, Growl, Sing, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Rocky, Geodude, male, Level 7, Tackle, caught in Mt. Moon

Batty, Zubat, female, Level 12, Leech Life, Supersonic, caught in Mt. Moon

Fern, Oddish, female, Level 11, Absorb, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Trapper, Bellsprout, male, Level 11, Vine Whip, Growth, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Magnet, Magnemite, no gender, Level 11, Tackle, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Grenade, Voltorb, no gender, Level 11, Tackle, Screech, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**


	7. GameDream 1: Death, Thievery, Underwear?

Thank you, RushedFast, for informing me of that error. I went back and corrected it, along with a few others I discovered. Hilariously, I was still calling Wildfire a Charmander despite the fact that he had evolved only the chapter before that. Anyhow, that's all fixed!

Check out the poll on my profile page, guys. It's just a random idea for this story that hit me. Currently no reason why it would happen outside of having Bill try to figure out why trainers lose control or why Wildfire is doing this to Dante. What do you think?

Should I do a one-shot April Fool's fic for this? If so, about what? I have an idea but I'd love to hear what you'd think. Just keep in mind what story it's for. :P

R.I.P. Super Nerd pride. R.I.P.

Game/Dream 1: Death, Thievery, and…Underwear?

Night was falling…and so were my eyelids. I was tired. _Really_ tired. More tired than I could ever remember being in my _whole life_!

I was scared. I wasn't going to last. I'd fall asleep soon enough. Then I'd be dragged back into the dreams. Back into a world where Pokemon were real and my injuries became reality (I _still_ had the cuts on my cheek from Wildfire back in Viridian Forest, dude!). I didn't want to go back. Not now. Not yet. Not in Mt. Moon, where there were Team Rocket grunts who had lost control of their Pokemon. Where there was more death than ever. Where it was dark and full of Zubat and Geodude.

I had to stay awake, if only until I got out of Mt. Moon. I'd be fine once I got out of Mt. Moon. There would be sunlight and civilization and all that good stuff! I just had to make it. I just had to _last that long_…

I had barely moved my character a few steps from the patch of red on the floor of the room when I was attacked by a Paras. It was new, so I used Dune to weaken and capture it. Naming it Shroom, I sent it to the PC pocket since I already had six Pokemon on my team (you can only carry six at a time, remember?).

Once I collected the items from the room, I went back up the ladder and had my character wander around the main floor. I eventually found a trainer that I hadn't fought yet. It was another Youngster.

"**Go away! There's nothing to find here!"**

He sent out a Rattata. I swapped Wildfire for Zapper, letting him sweep the competition with Thundershock and Quick Attack. I sent in Rocket to fight the Youngster's second Rattata. All the fighting managed to boost him up another level. I let Gale deal the finishing blows since Wildfire was already a level higher than him.

**Gale used GUST!**

**Enemy RATTATA died!**

**Enemy RATTATA died!**

**Enemy ZUBAT died!**

After collecting the last few items on the floor, I found a Hiker standing in front of a ladder. I approached him, already knowing that avoiding a battle with him (which is relatively easy) would be pointless. I might as well get it over with.

"**None of your kind shall pass!"**

I guess he meant those of us who had lost control of our Pokemon. I already knew that Team Rocket was past that ladder, so the Hiker had obviously failed to keep 'my kind' out. It wouldn't be hard to defeat him since he only had Rock-types.

He sent out a Geodude. I swapped Wildfire for Rocket, letting the Wartortle take them out with Water Gun. Due to his type advantage against the Hiker's Pokemon, it wasn't a surprise that he leveled up from the experience he had gained. I let Wildfire finish the job, however.

**Wildfire used EMBER!**

**Enemy GEODUDE died!**

**Enemy GEODUDE died!**

**Enemy ONIX died!**

_Why couldn't you have stolen this guy's Onix, Wildfire? Why did you have to take Brock's Onix?_ I wondered.

I headed down both sets of ladders, entering a room with yet another Team Rocket grunt in it. If I recalled correctly, he was the one with the murderous Rati…cate…?

I dropped the Gameboy in my lap, black spots dancing across my vision. My head hurt and I felt dizzy, forcing me to lie down briefly. I struggled to keep my eyes open, fearful of falling asleep. I didn't want to wake up in Mt. Moon. I didn't…

.o.o.o.o.

"Dante? Dante! Wake up, Dante!"

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. It happens all the time, trust me."

"Indeed, it does. He'll wake soon."

"Nice to know you care so much, feather-butt."

I struggled to open my eyes, dreading what I was about to see. From the voices I was hearing, I already knew what had happened. I had fallen asleep, something I had been avoiding for the past two nights. Now my body, desperate for sleep, had betrayed me. I was back in the dreams…in Mt. Moon…with Wildfire…

As my vision cleared, I could see four faces peering down at me with concern. One was Rocket. The other three were Talon, Zapper, and Dune. Wildfire and Gale (naturally) were nowhere nearby as I slowly sat up on the rocky floor. I registered the chill of the mountain cavern, instantly shivering. As if knowing about my newfound problem, Zapper crawled right into my lap. I smiled, hugging the yellow ball of furry warmth I now had.

"Are you okay?" Dune asked hesitantly.

He was keeping his distance, unsure about me. I didn't blame him. Zapper was being affectionate because (I assume) he knew that I had saved him from the Pidgeotto in the Viridian Forest. I hadn't had a dream since acquiring Dune, so I wasn't surprised that he was shying away from me. That would fade with time (I hope).

"Nice to see you're finally up, Dante. Ready to get moving again?"

I turned slightly to see Wildfire and Gale standing a short distance away. The Charmeleon had his arms crossed over his chest, looking slightly annoyed. Gale simply glanced at me before ignoring me entirely. Typical Gale… At least their personalities hadn't changed with their evolutions. The _last thing_ I needed was for them to become _more_ unpredictable.

I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out. But why…? Oh, _duh_. In-game character muteness. I had forgotten it during my avoid-sleeping plan. That sucked…

I was tempted, _oh so tempted_, to flick Wildfire off just to see the look on his face. I resisted the urge, however. I really liked living, thank you. Instead, I stood up and began to gingerly step toward a set of stairs carved into the rock not far away. They led downward a little, no doubt leading to where the Team Rocket grunt with the Raticate was. Since I was dreaming, I'd have to watch the Raticate kill its trainer when I won.

I felt like throwing up, but I fought the feeling. I was stronger than that. I had to be, for Rocket. For Talon. For Zapper and Dune. I couldn't afford to show weakness now. Maybe not ever.

As I began to walk down the steps, Zapper curled up in my arms, I remembered my previous battles with the Raticate-using grunt (in my non-glitched games). He was a _nightmare_ in Red and Blue (he's not present in Yellow). A Level 16 Raticate that just _loved_ to use Hyper Fang on you and kill your team. I lost against him a bunch early on in my old Red cartridge (the one I lost when I moved).

Reaching the bottom step, I turned and spotted the grunt not too far away. His back was to me and I could see blood on the ground. Had he already been attacked by his Raticate?

The grunt suddenly screamed, tearing something from his arm and flinging it away. It turned out to be a Zubat, which flapped its wings quickly to prevent it from hitting the ground. It screeched at the grunt, blood glistening on its sharp little fangs, and proceeded to fly away into the surrounding darkness. I realized (with disgust) that the Zubat had probably bitten the grunt, looking for an easy meal.

As if sensing my presence, the Team Rocket grunt whirled around to face me. Zapper sprung from my arms, cheeks alight with electricity. The grunt backed up a step, eyes wide in terror…until they landed on Wildfire and Gale. Recognition shone in those terrified eyes as they suddenly flickered back to me.

"Please, make it stop," he sobbed.

The front of his uniform was torn and stained with blood. His shirt sleeves were nonexistent below the elbows, revealing deep scratches and a set of tooth marks (likely from the Zubat he had flung away earlier). His white gloves were splattered with crimson, likely from touching the wounds on his arms and the blood on his torn uniform. The whip, usually present on their sprites in-game, was nowhere in sight. I wouldn't be surprised if the Raticate had it, since the Pokemon were obviously in charge of the grunts.

The lone Poke Ball attached to his waist snapped open, unleashing the Raticate. Its brown fur was matted with blood, probably from its past victims. Its beady eyes locked with Wildfire's briefly before it hissed at me. I backed up, suddenly scared. Raticate looked bigger in the dreams than I had thought it would.

I sent in Talon, who didn't hesitate to hit it with Peck. The Raticate retaliated with Quick Attack, throwing the Spearow back a few feet. Not willing to give up so easily, Talon shot forward with Fury Attack. Raticate brushed it off easily, knocking him back again with Quick Attack. By then Talon had taken quite a beating from the overgrown rat.

Raticate lunged with Hyper Fang, intent on finishing my Spearow off. Instead of tasting feathers in its mouth, though, it got a bunch of nasty-tasting turtle shell. Rocket had jumped in, allowing me to tend to Talon's injuries. Even with his high Defense, my starter was gasping for breath. The Raticate was stronger than he had thought.

"Hang in there, man!" Talon encouraged.

"You can do it, Rocket!" Dune cried in his squeaky, child-like voice.

"I'll…try…" Rocket managed to say between gasps.

He's hit with another Hyper Fang before he can even catch his breath. I can practically imagine his health bar in my mind, falling straight to red. Just like all the Pokemon do before Wildfire and Gale kill them…

The Raticate lunged, teeth glowing as it used yet another Hyper Fang. I dove, snatching up Rocket in seconds. A blur of yellow shot past me. It's Zapper, defending me from the Raticate with a well-aimed Thundershock straight to its face. The rat screamed, reeling backward from the hit. During the confusion, I sprayed my wounded Wartortle with a Potion.

"You…saved me…Dante…" Rocket gasped.

It was yet another instance where I wished I could speak. _Of course_ I would save him. He was my starter, my best friend. He was my first ally against Wildfire. He's been with me since this journey began. Where would I be without him?

Probably dead. I'm just too reckless without Rocket to rein me in.

I looked up to see the Raticate has dropped onto all fours now, exhausted from the combined injuries it had received from Talon and Zapper. Zapper backed off, recognizing the signs. It'll faint soon, which means that now was the time to abandon the battle. It was Wildfire and Gale's job now.

Except this was a Team Rocket grunt's Pokemon. Wildfire and Gale had yet to kill any of those Pokemon. If anything, those Pokemon were spared so that they could kill their owner. They were exempt from the glitched murder-enemy-trainer-Pokemon rule.

Wildfire stepped forward. "You did pretty well. But not well enough."

The Raticate braced itself against the onslaught of flames that suddenly burst forth from Wildfire's jaws. Its fur caught on fire, singeing it nearly black. When the flames finally dispersed, the Raticate collapsed in defeat. We had won yet another battle.

The grunt slowly edged forward, a yellow diamond-shaped item held in his gloved hand. Kneeling down beside the unconscious rat, he slipped the item into its mouth and quickly backed away. When the rat suddenly jumped to its feet, awake and alert, I realized what the grunt had given it.

He had used a Revive on his Raticate. The same Raticate that he had lost control of. The same Raticate that was about to kill him now for losing a battle.

I opened my mouth to give a warning, briefly forgetting about my muteness in the dreams. But I'm already too late. I realized that the moment that stupid grunt had revived his Raticate in the first place.

"Thank you," the grunt said, smiling at me.

The Raticate whirled around, pouncing upon its former trainer. The man didn't scream. If anything, he gladly welcomed his impending death. The rat tore at his chest and throat with its claws and teeth, splattering the cavern floor with blood.

Rocket hid behind my leg, trembling with terror. Talon, abandoning his usual perch on my shoulder, landed on the floor and opened his wings. Dune didn't hesitate to hide behind them, shielding himself from the bloodshed happening only a few feet away. Zapper buried himself in my arms, paws over his ears to block out the Raticate's triumphant cries as it murdered its trainer. Gale stood by, unaffected by the killing in front of him. Wildfire simply grinned, no doubt pleased with his work.

I fisted my hands and forced myself to bear it. Lock up my anger. Prevent myself from lashing out at the Raticate, at Wildfire, at _anyone_. It was the first murder of a human that I had ever seen. It was definitely the worst experience so far.

When the Raticate has finished its clawing and biting, making sure the grunt is dead, it scampered away into the darkness. I felt a shiver race up my spine. _It's still out there. Watching, waiting…_

"Let's keep moving."

Wildfire's voice snapped me out of my enraged shock. I forced myself not to look at the poor grunt's corpse as I walked by it. I stepped in the puddle of blood accidentally, dyeing the side of my right shoe a sick crimson color. The urge to vomit hit me again.

I climbed up the next set of stone stairs that we found and followed the winding path beyond it. I battled the wild Pokemon that we encountered, getting a few levels for Dune. The Sandshrew was still keeping his distance from me. After the murder, I don't blame him. Maybe he'd have gotten closer to me if I had stepped in?

No, that'd be suicide. I _like_ living, remember?

"You there! Get out of here! You're going to ruin everything!"

I looked up to see a Team Rocket grunt standing in my way. He had a Rattata and a Zubat in front of him, both looking ready to fight. I sent in Zapper and Talon to fight them. They have the best chance, after all.

Talon easily took out the Rattata with Peck. Zapper's Thundershock was strong enough to knock the Zubat out of the air. Both of them backed off immediately after attacking, leaving them to either Wildfire or Gale. Gale stepped forward at last, his Gust defeating the pair in one hit.

"W-W-Wait! Give me another chance! It's not my fault!" the grunt pleaded, slipping both Pokemon a Revive.

They don't give him time to beg any further than that. Rattata lunged, hitting the grunt's chest with enough force to knock him to the floor. Zubat homed in on an arm, sinking its teeth into the limb to prevent the grunt of tearing Rattata loose of his throat, where the rat's teeth were currently fastened. I closed my eyes and looked away, unable to watch. I got hit with the urge to vomit once more.

I gave in this time, falling to my knees to throw up (I assume) my dinner. Wildfire and Gale backed off, disgusted. Talon abandoned my shoulder again, covering Dune's innocent gaze with his wings. Zapper scampered away, eyes wide in shock. Rocket was the only one to step forward and rub my back when it was all over.

"Done hurling yet, Dante? I'd like to get out of this cave soon." Wildfire commented. "I can't make it to the top if I'm in here."

_Why don't you go to the top of a mountain instead? And stay there!_ I thought angrily, glaring hazily at the glitch Pokemon.

Wildfire simply grinned. "Get up, Dante. It's time to go."

It wasn't a request. It was an order. We all knew this. That's why we obeyed.

After a quick round of Potions to heal everyone, we continued into the next room. Climbing up a set of stone stairs, I saw a Super Nerd standing not too far away. He was bent over what appeared to be a pair of rocks. I knew they were actually fossils, though. Fossils for Kabuto and Omanyte.

The Super Nerd, hearing us coming, spun around to face us. "Back off! These fossils are _mine_!" he declared.

He sent out a Grimer right off the bat. I felt dread hit me. Grimer was a new Pokemon. Would Wildfire steal it? This guy was technically a Team Rocket grunt…right?

I sent Zapper into battle first. The Pikachu smirked, sparks leaping from his cheeks. Without hesitation, he unleashed a powerful Thundershock. The Grimer cried out in agony, black smoke rising from the burnt sludge on its body.

"Rata-tat-tat! You just got_ trashed_!" Zapper cried, grinning as a second Thundershock took the Grimer down (again, I assume) to the red. Wildfire's Ember knocks it out.

"Damn it!" the Super Nerd growled, returning it. "I won't lose! Voltorb, prove me right!"

I had no fear of Voltorb. Wildfire had already stolen one earlier. Deciding to test my luck, I sent Dune in for experience. A handful of Scratches were enough to leave it winded (does Voltorb even _have_ lungs to get winded with?). Gale finished the battle with Gust, earning another level-up for Dune in the process.

"Grrr! I'm not through yet!" the Super Nerd cried. "Koffing, blow them _sky high_!"

Was this guy _stupid_? So much for a Super _Nerd_. Koffing doesn't get Explosion or Self-Destruct at Level 12. All it has is Tackle and Smog.

I sent in Rocket, who blasted the gas ball right out of the air with Water Gun. Zapper quickly swapped with my Wartortle, delivering a powerful Thundershock to the soaked Koffing to double the damage. The trick worked like a charm. An Ember from Wildfire caused the Koffing to collapse, unconscious. I had won yet again.

"Whoo-hoo! Take _that_, you gas ball!" Zapper cried, raising his arms in the air triumphantly. "Good going, turtle!"

"No problem, Zapper." Rocket looked away, embarrassed. "It was your plan. I just helped."

"You helped us _win_, man!" the Pikachu replied, throwing an arm around the Wartortle's shoulders. "And _you_ said you don't like fighting!"

"I _don't_," Rocket replied, slipping away from Zapper. "I don't like fighting. I really don't. But I fight because I _have_ to. I've got people to protect…like Dante. I failed to protect someone—two people, actually. It was a horrible feeling. I don't want to experience that ever again."

I knew who he meant. The two people that he couldn't protect. It was Emperor and Empress, the two Nidoran that I'd had up until the Viridian Forest. After the fight with the Pidgeotto (and Zapper's subsequent capture), both of them chose to go into the PC pocket to avoid the pain of fighting and the fear that came with being around Wildfire and Gale. As much as I had hated it, I did as they asked. I guess Rocket still felt guilty about that.

Our happy moment of reflection came to an end. Guess who ended it? It should be _obvious_.

My head snapped up when I heard the Super Nerd shift from angry ranting to terrified screaming. Wildfire had lunged at the Super Nerd, swiping at him with his claws. I jumped to my feet, Rocket at my side, ready to stop the Charmeleon.

"Don't interfere."

Gale stood in our way. The Pidgeotto glared at Zapper and Rocket, who returned his glare with ease. Talon was quick to join in the face-off, landing on my shoulder so that he could look down at the bigger bird. Gale's glare intensified instantly upon seeing the Spearow. Talon was quick to match it, unwilling to surrender so easily.

"Waah! Get away from me!" the Super Nerd cried, trying to run away.

"Oh no, you don't!" Wildfire growled, swerving around so that he was in front of the trainer. "You're _mine_!"

"WAAAAAH!" the Super Nerd wailed.

With a clean swipe of his claws, the trainer's belt snapped and was promptly torn from the loops that had held it. Wildfire looked at the stolen belt triumphantly before picking through the trio of Poke Balls, hunting for Grimer and Koffing's.

"Hey! Give that back, yo—"

The Super Nerd's rant was cut off by a cry of shock. I abandoned my glaring contest with Gale in order to see what Wildfire had done now. I quickly wished I hadn't looked. I should've known what had happened to the poor Super Nerd.

His pants had fallen down. Without his belt, the Super Nerd's pants weren't able to stay up. They were now pooled around his ankles, revealing a pair of yellow boxers with little Magnemites on them. Face beet-red, the Super Nerd yanked his pants back up in embarrassment.

"Quit looking, damn it! It's not my fault!" he wailed. "Don't judge me by the kind of underwear I'm wearing! They're popular among us nerds!"

I blushed furiously, averting my shocked gaze. _I…didn't need to know that,_ I thought.

"Wo~w!" Wildfire chuckled, plucking two Poke Balls of off the Super Nerd's stolen belt. "Cute," he said sarcastically, tossing the belt over his shoulder. "I'm done. You can have it back now."

"My belt!" The Super Nerd practically dove for it.

While he frantically replaced it around the waistband of his pants, Wildfire snatched up both of the fossils. "I'm taking these, too," he said, though he doubted that the Super Nerd had even heard him. "Let's go, Dante. I think we've seen enough weird things in this cave today."

_Agreed,_ I thought, pitying the Super Nerd. He lost his belt, unintentionally showed us his boxers, lost two Pokemon, and had both fossils stolen from him. What a bad day for him…

Unfortunately, mine was only just beginning.

.o.o.o.o.

**PARTY**

Rocket, Wartortle, male, Level 18, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Water Gun, received in Pallet Town

Wildfire, Charmeleon, male, Level 19, Growl, Scratch, Ember, Leer, caught on Route 1 **GLITCH**

Talon, Spearow, male, Level 18, Peck, Growl, Leer, Fury Attack, caught on Route 22

Gale, Pidgeotto, male, Level 19, Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, caught on Route 22 **GLITCH**

Zapper, Pikachu, male, Level 18, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Double Team, caught in Viridian Forest

Dune, Sandshrew, male, Level 15, Scratch, Sand-Attack, caught on Route 3 **GLITCH**

**PC POCKET**

Ratso, Rattata, male, Level 3, Tackle, Tail Whip, caught on Route 22

Xena, Mankey, female, Level 5, Scratch, Leer, caught on Route 22 **GLITCH**

Wiggles, Caterpie, female, Level 6, Tackle, String Shot, caught in Viridian Forest **STOLEN**

Sting, Weedle, male, Level 6, Poison Sting, String Shot, caught in Viridian Forest **STOLEN**

Emperor, Nidoran male, Level 12, Leer, Tackle, Horn Attack, caught on Route 22

Empress, Nidoran female, Level 12, Growl, Tackle, Scratch, caught on Route 22

Crag, Onix, male, Level 14, Tackle, Screech, Bide, Bind, caught in Pewter City **STOLEN**

Scaly, Ekans, male, Level 11, Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, caught on Route 3 **STOLEN**

Candy, Jigglypuff, female, Level 14, Sing, Pound, Disable, caught on Route 3 **STOLEN**

Whiskers, Magikarp, female, Level 5, Splash, received on Route 4

Pixie, Clefairy, female, Level 14, Pound, Growl, Sing, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Rocky, Geodude, male, Level 7, Tackle, caught in Mt. Moon

Batty, Zubat, female, Level 12, Leech Life, Supersonic, caught in Mt. Moon

Fern, Oddish, female, Level 11, Absorb, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Trapper, Bellsprout, male, Level 11, Vine Whip, Growth, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Magnet, Magnemite, no gender, Level 11, Tackle, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Grenade, Voltorb, no gender, Level 11, Tackle, Screech, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Shroom, Paras, female, Level 10, Scratch, caught in Mt. Moon

Slimy, Grimer, Pound, Disable, male, Level 12, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Smoky, Koffing, male, Tackle, Smog, Level 12, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Kabuto **STILL IN FOSSIL**

Omanyte **STILL IN FOSSIL**


	8. Dream 3: Nugget Bridge Massacre

Dream 3: Nugget Bridge Massacre

"Well, look what we have here!"

I felt myself freeze at the voice. A dozen explanations ran through my head, but only one really stuck. There was one big difference between Red, Blue, and Yellow versions. Yellow was created to mimic the Pokemon cartoon. And a main part of the cartoon was…

"It's a trainer twerp! I wonder what Pokemon he has for us to steal!"

I slowly turned around to find myself facing two Team Rocket grunts…only they weren't grunts. In the cartoon, they were Jessie and James. In the games, they had no names but their sprites differentiated them from the common grunts.

"Who are _they_?" Dune whimpered, hiding behind Zapper.

"More Team Rocket guys!" the Pikachu growled, cheeks sparking.

"Hey! I'm a _girl_, thank you very much!" Jessie barked angrily.

In the Gen 1 games, Jessie was the only official girl in Team Rocket. The rest were guys, or so everyone guessed since the sprites were all male.

"Whatever!" Zapper snapped, eyes narrowed at the pair.

"I guess we're fighting again," Rocket muttered.

"Then let's cut to the chase already! Sunlight's just a few yards away!" Talon cried, flapping his wings from my shoulder. "I'd like to fly in open sky right about now, if you don't mind!"

"Then who are we to stop you?" James asked. Then he smirked. "Oh, _wait_. We're Team Rocket! It's our _job_!"

"Hand over your Pokemon quietly and we _may_ just let you go unharmed, twerp." Jessie ordered.

I shook my head. I wasn't about to hand over Rocket, Talon, Zapper, and Dune. If they wanted Wildfire and Gale, they could have them! I sure as heck didn't want them!

"Fine! _Be_ that way!" Jessie yelled. "If _words_ won't work, then we'll use _force_! Ekans, go!"

"Teach them a lesson, Koffing!" James cried.

The purple snake and the gas ball Pokemon emerged from their Poke Balls, ready to fight. I backed up, letting my team decide among themselves who would fight who. In the end, Zapper and Talon stepped up to the plate.

Talon shot forward with Peck, nailing Ekans in the stomach. The serpent hissed, firing glowing violet needles (Poison Sting needles) from its mouth. Despite (what I guessed was) a critical hit, the Spearow continued attacking with Peck. A critical hit Peck won Talon the match.

Meanwhile, Zapper was electrocuting the crud out of Koffing. It missed both of its Tackles, giving the Pikachu the time he needed to take it out with Thundershock. The Koffing stood no chance at all against my team.

That left Meowth, who emerged from its Poke Ball (unlike its cartoon counterpart, who had no Poke Ball) immediately after both Poison-types went down. The cat unsheathed its claws and hissed, fur rising as an added threat. It wasn't intimidating in the least.

If anything, it looked kind of cute.

Looks weren't all that it had on its side, apparently. That was proven when Dune went in to fight it, only to be out-sped by the feline. It landed a nasty Scratch on the Sandshrew, drawing a bit of blood along his arm. Dune yelped, quickly retreating in terror.

"Dune!" Zapper cried. "Oh, that's _it_! You're one _dead_ kitty!"

Two Thundershocks were enough to cut the Meowth down to size. Weak, and paralyzed to boot, it could do nothing when Zapper advanced on it. The Pikachu smirked.

"Sayonara…_sucker_!" he laughed.

A final jolt of electricity knocked it out, ending the match. Jessie and James were quick to return it, backing up. Weirdly enough, they didn't try to revive any of their Pokemon like the other grunts did.

Wildfire stepped forward. "Get out of here," he growled. "You're not worth the time it takes to kill you."

"Kill…? You mean you're—" James started to say, only to be cut off by the Charmeleon.

"Leave. Now!" Wildfire snarled.

_What's going on?_ I wondered curiously. _Why is Wildfire letting them go? First the Super Nerd and now these two. Is there a reason?_

If there was, Jessie and James obviously chose not to question it. They turned tail and ran back down the tunnel, heading deeper into Mt. Moon. That's when I realized something else.

Meowth was a new Pokemon. Wildfire didn't steal it.

_Weird,_ I thought.

Wildfire ended my trail of thought. "Now that those bozos are out of the way, let's keep moving. The next city's up ahead and so is the next gym. We'll be one step closer to getting to the top once we defeat it."

Heading down a short set of stone steps, we climbed up two ladders before arriving in a small room. Sunlight streamed in from a large hole in the mountain wall. It was the exit. We were out of Mt. Moon at long last.

I happily ran out the exit, glad to feel sunlight and a fresh breeze on my skin. No more Team Rocket grunts to fight (and watch die). No more Zubat and Geodude, either.

_Until Rock Tunnel,_ part of me thought.

Route 4 was a straight shot to Cerulean City. There were no trainers aside from a Lass that couldn't be reached until later in the game. I was relieved to simply walk around with no worries.

"Hey! Are we going to Cerulean or _what_, Dante? Don't forget about what happens to you if I don't make it to the top."

Except Wildfire. He was _one worry_ that was probably_ never_ going away.

It didn't take long to reach Cerulean City (like I said, it was a straight shot). All it took was a bit of walking, some ledge jumping, and a quick dash through a patch of tall grass before we hit the city entrance. We didn't even run into any Pokemon along the way. Lucky me.

The first thing I did was run to the Pokemon Center to heal my team. There was supposed to be a rival battle before Nugget Bridge, but with Rook dead…

_I wonder what'll happen if I go there,_ I thought as I exited the Pokemon Center.

"We'll need to be stronger for the next Gym, especially since it's full of Water-types." Wildfire commented.

"Agreed, unless you don't mind fainting during battle," Gale said.

"I'd rather _not_. I can't make it to the top if _that_ happens," the Charmeleon growled.

"Zapper's our best bet at winning," Rocket pointed out nervously.

"Sweet! I get to fry some fish!" the Pikachu cried excitedly.

"Nugget Bridge should be our next destination," Gale suggested. "The trainers there will give us some experience, as will the trainers beyond it."

"Yeah," Wildfire nodded. "You heard him, Dante. Let's get going."

As much as I didn't want to, I reluctantly nodded in agreement (since I couldn't speak due to in-game character muteness). In the Red and Blue version Cerulean rival battle, the rival had their starter, a Pidgeotto, a Rattata, and an Abra. Since I already had the starter and the Pidgeotto (Wildfire and Gale), that left the Rattata and the Abra. I had a Rattata of my own already, so there was the possibility of not encountering it. That left the Abra, which I had yet to see in this game.

_If I see it, will it force itself on my team like Gale and Wildfire did?_ I wondered fearfully. _Would that mean I'd have to put someone in the PC pocket? Would I even have a choice?_

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I never noticed that we had reached Nugget Bridge. We were close to the first trainer. That's when I noticed it.

We had passed by where you fight your rival. No Rattata or Abra had appeared.

_That's weird. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Wildfire and Gale are the only glitch Pokemon that would've belonged to Rook,_ I decided. _Yeah, that has to be it._

"Hey, you! Do you know where you are?" the trainer, a Bug Catcher, demanded. "This is Nugget Bridge! If you can beat all five of us, you'll get a super-cool prize! Think you're up to it?"

_Do I have a choice?_ I thought, frowning.

The Bug Catcher tossed out a Caterpie first. I sent in Talon, who was only one level away from evolving. Then at least I'd have two of my friends evolved. Zapper couldn't evolve without a Thunder Stone and Dune evolved at Level 22, which was six levels away.

Talon easily weakened the Caterpie with Peck. The Weedle that came after it was dealt with similarly. That's when I remembered what came next.

"I guess you win, ki—"

The Bug Catcher's words became a choked cry when Gale shot forward, claws tearing the Caterpie apart in seconds. Before the trainer could even pull out a Poke Ball to recall his Bug-types, the Pidgeotto twisted around and pecked viciously at the Weedle. The massacre barely lasted a minute, leaving the bridge stained red with blood.

"What…? What did…?" the Bug Catcher struggled to find the words. "What did you _do_?"

_I lost control._

There. I finally admitted it, at least in my thoughts, in the dreams. I had lost control. Wildfire and Gale would never listen to me. They would continue to kill no matter what I did or said. I had no control over them…and likely never would.

I could only move onward, walking past the boy who had fallen to his knees beside the bloodied corpses of his two Pokemon. I could feel the eyes of the other Nugget Bridge trainers on me. They knew what I was. Knew that I had lost control. That my Pokemon (Wildfire and Gale, actually) would kill their Pokemon if they lost.

A Lass was next. She was nervous, scared even. "You've done it, haven't you?" she said, voice trembling with fear. "You've lost control, haven't you?"

All I could do was nod.

She didn't hesitate to send out her Pokemon, both of them at once. It was a Pidgey and a Nidoran female. She gave a command that I had seen coming.

"_Stop him_," she ordered. "No matter _what_ you have to do, _don't _let this guy _win_."

_I don't have a choice but to win, kid. I'll die if I don't. I'm sorry,_ I mentally apologized.

"Sorry, girlie, but that isn't an option for us!" Zapper declared, unknowingly giving voice to my thoughts.

The Pikachu shot forward like a bullet, ramming into the Pidgey with Quick Attack. A powerful Thundershock quickly followed, frying the bird straight away. Despite its desperate attempts to knock him out with Quick Attack, Zapper showed no mercy when it came to defeating it with a final blast of lightning.

I was shocked to see Dune jump into the fray, claws swiping madly at the Nidoran female. It squeaked and cried out in pain, but Dune never stopped. His eyes were squeezed shut, whether in fear of his opponent or of the damage he was causing to it, I wouldn't know. I could see tears escaping him.

"Please, just faint! I don't want anything bad to happen to Dante!" he wailed.

_Wait!_ _Does that mean…?_

I realized what he meant immediately. Dune knew about my predicament. He knew that if I lost, I would die. That Wildfire would kill me. That I wasn't in control of this journey. Zapper, his (from what I could tell) closest friend, had likely told him everything. Even if Dune wasn't all that close to me, it was evident that he didn't want me to die…or anyone at all, I guess.

Not that he had a choice. Wildfire and Gale would keep killing. _I_ couldn't stop them. I doubt _anyone_ could.

Wildfire unleashed a powerful blast of flame, burning everything in his path. Zapper snatched up Dune and dove out of the way, just barely dodging the blaze that was spreading between us and the Lass. I could hear her Pokemon screaming in agony as they were burned alive. The Lass was crying, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Rocket eventually put out the flames with Water Gun, reducing it to nothing but blackened ash and burned wood. As I walked by her, ash and smoke covering my clothes in a thin layer of black soot, she fell to her knees by the charred bodies of her Pokemon. She was still crying. I felt the tears running down my cheeks, too.

"What's the matter with you, man?" the next trainer, a Youngster, demanded. "How can you do that?"

_Everything's wrong with me,_ I thought. _I just can't do anything to stop it._

"Rattata! Ekans! Zubat!" the Youngster called, sending out his Pokemon. "Teach this guy a lesson!"

_Oh, how I wish you would,_ I thought, smiling through my tears.

The Youngster paused briefly, apparently noticing my tears. His frown deepened and he glared at my Pokemon, searching. His gaze landed on Wildfire, who glared back. He looked back at me and his frown deepened.

There was regret in his voice when he spoke next. "Wreck him."

I knew it right then and there. He knew. Somehow, this Youngster knew who was in control of this. At least, he knew Wildfire was in control. I couldn't help but smile. _Nothing_ he planned would work. Wildfire would make sure of _that_, unfortunately.

I found myself surprised when all three of the Pokemon launched themselves, not at my team, but at Wildfire! The Charmeleon didn't seem fazed in the slightest. One powerful Ember was enough to knock all three of them back. A handful of Scratches knocked them into the red. Then he stepped back, allowing Gale to massacre them himself.

I couldn't bear to look at the Youngster. He must be shocked, horrified even. His plan had, as I'd already known, not worked. Now his Pokemon were suffering for it.

I flinched when I felt something warm splatter across my clothing. I knew what it was immediately, especially when I felt a bit of it drip onto my cheek from where some had landed in my hair. I lifted a hand to my right cheek and pulled it away. I was still a bit frightened when I saw red liquid coating my fingers.

_Blood…_

"Yuck! That's disgusting!" Talon squawked, having vacated my shoulder when the stray spray of blood had hit me. It dripped from his wings and beak, which he desperately tried to shake off. "I know you like killing but don't try to drag _us_ into it, feather-butt!"

"My apologies," Gale replied sarcastically, lifting his head from the torn body of the Rattata. Blood dripped from his beak. "Red doesn't suit you much, anyway."

"Yuck!" the Spearow gagged.

"Dante! You're bloody, too!" Rocket cried in horror.

"Huh? Ew! What's the matter with you, birdbrain?" Talon shrieked upon seeing the blood on me. "Haven't you done _enough_ to Dante?"

"Oh, _heavens_ no. I believe we're just getting started," the Pidgeotto corrected. He looked at Wildfire. "Right?"

"He'll go through _whatever_ we need him to as long as we get to the top. He _better_ learn to _deal_ with it." Wildfire said, barely hiding a sharp-toothed grin of amusement at the sight of me. "It probably won't be the _first time_, anyway."

I avoided looking at the bloodied corpses of the Youngster's Pokemon as we walked by him. He simply stood there, head hung with his cap hiding his eyes. I didn't need to look to tell that he was crying. I could hear him loud and clear.

The next trainer, a Lass, had practically curled in on herself in terror. When we approached, she screamed. Her Pidgey and her Nidoran female stood before her, trying to stop us from getting close to her. We didn't need to get close to fight her, however. They were her only line of defense, after all.

"Get away! Get away! GET AWAY!" she wailed. "Get _away_ from me, you _murderer_!"

_Murderer? It fits me perfectly,_ I thought.

My face was streaked with tears and blood. Rocket had tried using Water Gun to get rid of the blood on my face and hair, to minimal success. At least it wasn't dripping on me anymore. It was still on my clothing, having clung stubbornly against the onslaught of water. The Wartortle had eventually given up, forced to be satisfied with getting it mostly off of my face and hair.

It was basically a mimicry of the second battle we had on Nugget Bridge since she had the same Pokemon. Zapper used Thundershock to take down the Pidgey. Dune dove in with frenzied Scratch attacks against the Nidoran female. Wildfire finished it up with Ember, burning them alive and leaving the bridge burnt black where the flames had spread.

The next trainer was a Jr. Trainer. "Your reign of terror ends _here_, dude!" he declared. "Mankey, destroy his team! We _can't_ let him get through!"

_You couldn't stop me if you tried, kid,_ I thought sadly.

Dune was sent in first, just long enough to hit the Mankey with one Scratch before quickly being replaced by Talon. One Peck was enough to knock it into the red. Then the Jr. Trainer did something unexpected.

"I'm not about to lose so easily, dude!" he cried.

He used a Potion. He was the first trainer I had encountered that had used a Potion in battle. They didn't do this in the game. Why was he doing it in the dream?

"I heard that there was a guy coming to Cerulean who had lost control," the Jr. Trainer said.

_You mean…they know I'm coming? People know about me here?_ I thought, shocked.

"One of my friends works in the Pewter City Gym," the Jr. Trainer continued. "He told me all about this guy who came in and killed every Pokemon he battled, all except for Brock's Onix, which he stole."

_Wildfire stole it, not me!_ I mentally shouted.

"He said this guy had a Charmander on his team, but that his _real_ starter was a Squirtle," the Jr. Trainer explained. "You've got a Charmeleon _and_ a Wartortle on your team. Plus, you've killed every single Pokemon you've fought on this bridge. Unless I'm mistaken, which I _seriously_ doubt, you must be him!"

I could do nothing but nod. _I guess I'm more famous than I thought._

"If I defeat you, I might get to work at Cerulean City Gym!" the Jr. Trainer cried. "I'll be famous for taking down a guy who lost control of his Pokemon! I can't afford to lose to you, no matter what! So why don't you make things easy and give up? I'm sure they'll find you a comfy cell somewhere far away from Pokemon."

I shook my head. _I'm not crazy, kid. I'm just not in control. That's Wildfire's fault, not mine._

"Fine! _Be_ that way!" the Jr. Trainer growled. "I'll win, one way or another! Just _watch_! Mankey, take him down!"

It was a seemingly endless cycle, this battle. The Mankey would use either Karate Chop or Scratch. Talon would use Peck. The Jr. Trainer would use a Potion to heal his Mankey. The Mankey would attack. Talon would attack. The Jr. Trainer would heal his Mankey. It never ended…

…Until Talon landed a critical hit with Peck.

A Potion barely healed it all the way, allowing Talon's next Peck to knock it to the red. The Spearow promptly abandoned the battle, letting Wildfire step in. The Mankey's fur was caked in blood from constant Peck attacks. When it looked up, it glared at Wildfire.

"You put up a good fight," the Charmeleon commented. "Too bad it wasn't enough. See you around…or not, 'cause you'll be dead in a minute."

"Mankey, _hurry_! Use Karate Chop!" the Jr. Trainer shouted.

"You're _too late_, kid. Bye!" Wildfire laughed cruelly.

I looked away, unable to watch as Wildfire unleashed a blast of flames upon the Mankey. I ended up looking, however, for one reason. I didn't hear the Fighting-type screaming in pain.

Wildfire seemed just as surprised as I was. He dared to step closer to the raging flames, peering through them to find the Mankey. He couldn't find it.

But I did, barely a second before it attacked.

Wildfire yelped as he was bowled over, pinned on his back by the Mankey. Its cream fur was on fire, making it look like he was being attacked by a living fireball. Pulling back its fist, the Mankey succeeded in punching the Charmeleon right in the jaw before he recovered from the sneak attack. The next punch resulted in Wildfire snapping his jaws shut directly on its fisted paw, trapping it.

"Hit him with your other fist! _Hurry_, Mankey!" the Jr. Trainer ordered.

I didn't know whether to be happy or scared. It was the first time I had ever seen Wildfire get injured aside from my first battle against Rook…before he…disappeared…

The Mankey succeeded in punching Wildfire a second time with its other fist before somebody stepped in. To my surprise, it was Rocket.

"Stop it!" he cried.

When the Mankey proceeded to ignore him, punching and shrieking at Wildfire, the Wartortle unleashed a powerful jet of water. Mixing with the blood gushing from its bitten paw, the force was enough to set it free _and_ send it flying off of Wildfire. The Fighting-type was given no time to recover before Wildfire was upon it.

"You little _cheat_! You're supposed to be _dead_!" he roared, flames gushing from his open jaws. "Try to get up _this time_, pig-monkey! _Try it_! I _dare_ you! TRY IT!"

I knew for sure that the Mankey wasn't getting up this time. Its screams were its final death throes as it succumbed to its burns. It was dead within minutes of the continuous burning flames that Wildfire dished out. Gale had to literally _drag him away_ to end the onslaught.

"Mankey… No, you can't… You can't be dead, Mankey. You can't! Mankey, get up! Mankey!" the Jr. Trainer screamed, dropping to his knees and shaking the blackened corpse of his Pokemon. "Mankey, get up! Hurry! We can still win, Mankey! Mankey!"

_Just stop. Please, stop,_ I found myself mentally pleading. _He's dead. Just give up. You lost. Accept it. Nothing you do can bring him back. Just stop, please. Please, stop…_

"He was tough," Talon noted. "Stronger than most that we've fought."

"I just wish Wildfire didn't have to kill him," Rocket added sadly.

"I wish he didn't have to kill at all. What's the point?" Dune whimpered.

"His whole 'get me to the top' crusade," Zapper replied, teeth bared angrily. "It's stupid, if you ask me. All of it is."

_Agreed,_ I thought, nodding. I felt tears fall down my cheeks again. _I'm so sorry._

After a moment of calming down, Wildfire finally returned with Gale in tow. "All right, let's get moving. We might as well see what this prize thing is for defeating these losers."

"Whatever," Zapper grumbled.

As we walked past the Jr. Trainer, I felt a shiver of dread race up my spine. I didn't know what it was. Only that I felt something _bad_ was about to happen.

I knew the trainer up ahead was actually a Team Rocket grunt. The weird feeling wasn't coming from him, though.

Could the Rattata and Abra be appearing soon? Maybe, but the feeling seemed a bit closer.

It was coming from somewhere behind me. Almost as if I…had just…passed it…

"You… How _could_ you?"

The dread hit me twice as hard. I forced myself to stop. Then I began to turn, afraid of what I'd find waiting for me. I should've known straight away.

It was the Jr. Trainer. He had stood up, his Pokemon's burnt corpse forgotten behind him. Blood, ash, and burnt fur stuck to the front of his clothes. I could see blood, tears, and ash smeared on his face. It was identical to my own.

"Why? Why did you have to _kill_ him?" he asked. "We only wanted to _win_. _You're_ not supposed to win, _we_ were. You're supposed to _lose_!"

I found myself backing up. My team, noticing the Jr. Trainer had gotten back up, all turned to face him with me. None of them could have known what was coming, though. Not even I saw it coming.

"You _can't_ win! I won't _let_ you!" he shouted.

I never had the chance to move. One second he was by his Pokemon and the next, he was in my face. His hands closed around my throat, shoving me backward. My back hit the bridge railing, bending backwards over it painfully. I was certain that my spine was going to break.

His grip on my throat tightened. He was choking me. Was he trying to kill me?

"I won't let you _win_! I won't! _I won't_!" he screamed, eyes wide in crazed vengeance.

I heard something snap beneath me. Was it my spine? Had it broken? Was I going to die now, at the hands of a boy gone mad by the death of his Mankey? How ironic…

"DANTE!"

I felt myself falling backward. My spine hadn't broken. The bridge railing had. The weight of the Jr. Trainer forced me further backward. I was falling off of the bridge…

…and toward the river below.

.o.o.o.o.

**PARTY**

Rocket, Wartortle, male, Level 20, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Water Gun, received in Pallet Town

Wildfire, Charmeleon, male, Level 21, Growl, Scratch, Ember, Leer, caught on Route 1 **GLITCH**

Talon, Spearow, male, Level 19, Peck, Growl, Leer, Fury Attack, caught on Route 22

Gale, Pidgeotto, male, Level 21, Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, caught on Route 22 **GLITCH**

Zapper, Pikachu, male, Level 20, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Slam, caught in Viridian Forest

Dune, Sandshrew, male, Level 17, Scratch, Sand-Attack, Slash, caught on Route 3 **GLITCH**

**PC POCKET**

Ratso, Rattata, male, Level 3, Tackle, Tail Whip, caught on Route 22

Xena, Mankey, female, Level 5, Scratch, Leer, caught on Route 22 **GLITCH**

Wiggles, Caterpie, female, Level 6, Tackle, String Shot, caught in Viridian Forest **STOLEN**

Sting, Weedle, male, Level 6, Poison Sting, String Shot, caught in Viridian Forest **STOLEN**

Emperor, Nidoran male, Level 12, Leer, Tackle, Horn Attack, caught on Route 22

Empress, Nidoran female, Level 12, Growl, Tackle, Scratch, caught on Route 22

Crag, Onix, male, Level 14, Tackle, Screech, Bide, Bind, caught in Pewter City **STOLEN**

Scaly, Ekans, male, Level 11, Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, caught on Route 3 **STOLEN**

Candy, Jigglypuff, female, Level 14, Sing, Pound, Disable, caught on Route 3 **STOLEN**

Whiskers, Magikarp, female, Level 5, Splash, received on Route 4

Pixie, Clefairy, female, Level 14, Pound, Growl, Sing, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Rocky, Geodude, male, Level 7, Tackle, caught in Mt. Moon

Batty, Zubat, female, Level 12, Leech Life, Supersonic, caught in Mt. Moon

Fern, Oddish, female, Level 11, Absorb, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Trapper, Bellsprout, male, Level 11, Vine Whip, Growth, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Magnet, Magnemite, no gender, Level 11, Tackle, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Grenade, Voltorb, no gender, Level 11, Tackle, Screech, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Shroom, Paras, female, Level 10, Scratch, caught in Mt. Moon

Slimy, Grimer, Pound, Disable, male, Level 12, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Smoky, Koffing, male, Tackle, Smog, Level 12, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Kabuto **STILL IN FOSSIL**

Omanyte **STILL IN FOSSIL**


	9. Dream 4: Verbal War Zone

Dream 4: Verbal War Zone

"DANTE!"

_I'm going to die,_ I realized.

I was going to plunge into the river below. With a boy gone mad. His hands around my throat. Choking me of precious oxygen. Drowning me as vengeance for his dead Mankey.

_How ironic,_ I thought, a small smile tugging at my lips. _After all these deaths, I end up dead at the hands of one of their trainers. At least Wildfire can't kill me. This boy gets that honor instead. Is it even an honor? I doubt it…_

My back hit the water, pain racing up my spine from the impact. Then I was instantly underwater, forced downward by the weight of the Jr. Trainer above me. As if realizing where he was—where _I_ was—his grip on my throat tightened. Air bubbles escaped from my mouth, seeping through my clenched teeth.

I couldn't hold out,_ can't_ hold out, for much longer. I had very little air _before_ I fell into the river. Now I had next to none. The Jr. Trainer was probably running out but he likely didn't _care_. All he cared about was killing me, avenging his Mankey, stopping me from winning…_whatever_ I happened to be winning.

I wasn't really sure what he meant anymore. At first it was about the battle. What is was now, I wasn't sure. I probably didn't _want_ to know.

At this rate, I'd probably never know. I'd be dead. Suffocated. Drowned in a river after killing an entire bridge full of trainer Pokemon.

_This is what you deserve,_ a small voice in the back of my mind whispered. _After all of those deaths, you deserve this punishment. You killed all of those innocent Pokemon._

_But it wasn't me,_ I argued. _It was all Wildfire. And Gale, too. They killed those Pokemon, not me._

_You could've stopped it,_ the voice whispered. _You could've released them, maybe even fought them. They have weaknesses. You have their weaknesses._

_Weaknesses? What…?_ I didn't understand. The oxygen to my brain was cut off by the hands around my throat, crushing my windpipe.

_Wildfire is a Fire-type. Gale is a Flying-type,_ the voice reminded, sounding gentle. _You have a Water-type and an Electric-type with you._

_Rocket…and Zapper,_ I thought hazily. _So what?_

_Rocket can defeat Wildfire. Zapper can defeat Gale. It wouldn't be that hard for them,_ the voice whispered temptingly.

_They'd die,_ I argued. _Wildfire and Gale would kill them. I don't want them to die. I've seen enough death. No more…_

_Then end it,_ the voice hissed. _They've killed. Kill them._

_Kill them? Wildfire and Gale?_ My thoughts were too jumbled up to comprehend what the voice was telling me to do.

_In order to defeat a killer, sometimes you have to use their own practices against them,_ the voice whispered. _Kill them. Kill Wildfire and Gale. Then you'll be free!_

_Me? Free?_ I thought.

My vision was going black. My lungs were screaming for air. Surely the Jr. Trainer must be suffocating, too. Maybe he didn't care if he killed himself. Just as long as I was dead.

I guess he was getting his wish. I was suffocating. Drowning. _Dying_.

The voice was fading into nothing now. I could barely see the Jr. Trainer above me. I couldn't register his grip on my neck anymore. Had he let go of me at last? Or was I too numb from the cold water to notice it anymore?

My ears were buzzing, but I could barely make out a noise. It was probably supposed to be loud, but the water had deafened it. I barely even heard it.

I saw something, just barely beyond the darkening form of the Jr. Trainer. My eyes were slipping closed, but I swore that the tiny figure was getting closer. Only…it wasn't so tiny after all.

It was glowing. No, _growing_! It _was_ tiny, but now it was _huge_. And it was approaching us at a quick pace.

It was upon us in seconds, its massive shadow looming over us. The Jr. Trainer was yanked away, along with his crushing hands—apparently still around my throat, as I discovered when my neck jerked briefly when he was torn away. Then the figure was grabbing me too, something sharp tearing into the front of my shirt. I felt claws tear into my chest, drawing blood.

The figure promptly shot for the surface, dragging me and the Jr. Trainer—gripped in its other clawed hand/foot/whatever appendage it had—behind it. Two huge sails pumped alongside its body, swiftly pulling it closer and closer to the surface. My lungs were screaming. My vision blackened almost completely. My mind went blank.

_This is it,_ I realized. _I'm dead._

Those were my last thoughts before I was lost in darkness…

.o.o.o.o.

"Dante! Dante, _please_ wake up! _Dante_!"

_Huh?_

I felt heavy, like my body was made of lead. It took a while for my brain to reboot, recalling my name and who I was. Then came my personal life. My family. My friends. Going to college. Getting roomed with my best friend, Jerry. The exams. The game I got from Jerry.

_The game!_

Then I remembered all the horrible stuff that had happened to me. Prof. Oak's warning. Rook's apparent death. Wildfire and Gale joining my party. The life-like dreams. The deaths of other trainers' Pokemon. The cuts on my cheek that Wildfire gave me. Wildfire stealing new Pokemon from trainers. The killings of the Team Rocket grunts. The Super Nerd (and his underwear). Jessie and James. The Nugget Bridge killings. The Jr. Trainer and his Mankey. Me being attacked by the Jr. Trainer. Falling into the river. The shadow that tried to rescue us. Suffocation. Drowning.

_I'm not dead._

I realized this right away. If I was dead, I wouldn't be hearing Dune calling my name. Smelling the scents of the river and the burnt sections of Nugget Bridge. Tasting blood and ash and _disgusting_ river water in my mouth.

Most of all, I wouldn't be seeing my team around me.

The moment I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the sight of my team gathered around me. Rocket was the closest, eyes shining with joyful tears when I opened my eyes and coughed up that disgusting water. Dune was jumping for joy. Zapper simply smirked, commenting on how 'awesome' I was for surviving a near-drowning. To see such concern from my team brought tears to my eyes. These were my friends…

"_Back off_, lizard-breath, before I send _you_ into the river _myself_!"

That voice! How could I forget? I had _four_ friends, not _three_! How could I miss _him_ of all Pokemon?

Slowly sitting up, I smiled shakily as I lifted my gaze to see my brave little Spearow. From the sound of it, he was fighting with Wildfire. That was odd. He usually fought with Gale, saving his glaring for the Charmeleon. What suddenly changed?

I realized what it was when I finally laid eyes on him.

Talon wasn't a tiny Spearow anymore. He was a massive Fearow. He had _evolved_! But when? How? Why?

He had his back to me, wings flared outward. He stood before Wildfire, towering over the Fire-type easily with his elongated neck. The Charmeleon stood his ground, glaring with his teeth bared angrily. Gale stood off to the side, feathers puffed to make himself look bigger.

Unfortunately, neither of them had _anything_ on Talon. Not this time. Maybe never again (until Wildfire evolved again, at least).

"Move it, bird. He deserves what's coming to him." Wildfire snarled. "He tried to kill my chance at getting to the top."

"What happened to finding yourself a new trainer if Dante died, eh? Or do you _like_ Dante now?" Talon snapped.

"He's gotten me this far. It would be too much work, going back to square one again." Wildfire replied. "Besides, that kid cheated. You're not supposed to attack another trainer."

"But you can _kill_ another trainer's _Pokemon_?" Talon shot back, eyes narrowed hatefully. "Your logic has a couple dozen screws lose, lizard-breath! Forget it! I'm not letting you kill _another_ kid! Not _this_ time!"

"This time?" Wildfire repeated, confused.

"I believe he means the boy in Viridian Forest, Wildfire." Gale reminded, keeping his glaring gaze upon the Fearow.

"Oh, _him_. I forgot about him." Wildfire shrugged. "Who cares? It was just _one_ kid. What's another?"

"_Another_ is more blood on _Dante's_ hands! And on _ours_, for that matter!" Talon shouted, feathers puffing in rage. "I was just a Spearow back then. I couldn't do anything to stop you. But _now_ who can't do anything, eh? Not so tough when _you're_ not the biggest anymore, _aren't you_?"

I was scared. I wanted to tell Talon to stop, to knock it off before Wildfire got really mad. Wildfire killed other trainers' Pokemon. What would stop him from killing _my_ Pokemon, too?

Fortunately, Wildfire didn't attack. He simply crossed his arms, snorted, and turned away. "Like _that_ matters. All I care about is getting to the top. If that means getting more blood on your hands, that's fine with me. You want to save that kid so bad? _Fine_, you can. I don't care anymore."

And just like that, it was over. The Charmeleon walked away, not even giving us a second glance. After a moment, Gale followed after him. The confrontation was over. Talon had won…_for now_.

That's when I saw him, just a short distance away. The Jr. Trainer that had tried to kill me. He was on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. His eyes had been locked on the two arguing Pokemon, never once looking away. When the verbal fight was over, his gaze turned to me.

I expected hatred, maybe even a thirst for vengeance. This kid had lost his Mankey thanks to me. He might've even lost his life just now had Talon not stepped in. I was ready for whatever he had to throw at me.

"I'm sorry."

I didn't expect that. An apology. The pitiful look he sent me. _Why?_

"You can't talk, right?"

_What? How did he…?_

"You were crying. I realized it when your Fearow saved us. You were crying the whole time."

So he _did_ notice. But what does that matter? His Mankey, and all of those other Pokemon, are still dead.

"If you don't like it, why just stand there? Fight back! I _know_ you can!"

If it was _that_ easy, I would. I _did_ try, back in Viridian Forest. It didn't _work_. Wildfire was a Charmander then. What damage could he do _now_ as a Charmeleon? I didn't want to think about it.

"If you don't like it, _do_ something about it! Fight!"

I pointed to the cuts on my cheek. I tried. I failed. There was no point, especially not _now_.

"You can't just stand there and do _nothing_! Fight back! You have to try, even if it kills you!"

Then what? If I die, Wildfire and Gale will just find another poor kid to "take them to the top". At least this way, I'm the only one they're tormenting.

"You can't just give up! So many Pokemon are dying. How can you just stand there and not care?"

You think I don't care? Of course I do. I just can't do anything about it. I've tried. It doesn't work. Wildfire and Gale always win, one way or another. There's no point to even trying.

"You can _win_. You're _human_. They're _Pokemon_. Your Wartortle… It can _beat_ that Charmeleon. And your Pikachu! It can _roast_ that Pidgeotto! You can still _win_!"

And if I _lose_? _My Pokemon_ will suffer for it. They could be _killed_. _Then_ what? I'll be left _all alone_ with Wildfire and Gale. How can I save anyone like _that_, huh?

"You've _got_ to try! _Please_! You _have_ to!"

The Jr. Trainer's words brought up that voice I heard, back when I was drowning.

_You could've stopped it. You could've released them, maybe even fought them. They have weaknesses. You have their weaknesses. Wildfire is a Fire-type. Gale is a Flying-type. You have a Water-type and an Electric-type with you. Rocket can defeat Wildfire. Zapper can defeat Gale. It wouldn't be that hard for them._

It had said the exact same thing. I _could_ possibly win. I _did_ have their weaknesses. But what if I lost? Rocket and Zapper could _die_ for it. I didn't want them to die.

_Then end it. They've killed. Kill them. In order to defeat a killer, sometimes you have to use their own practices against them. Kill them. Kill Wildfire and Gale. Then you'll be free!_

And end up becoming like them? No. I'm not a killer. I won't become a killer, not even to get rid of Wildfire and Gale. I'd be no better than them then. I won't do it. I won't kill, not now, not ever.

I looked at the Jr. Trainer to find him hunched over, sobbing as he hugged himself. He was still muttering the same words over and over again. "You have to, you have to, you have to…"

_I'm sorry,_ I thought, feeling tears fall down my cheeks anew. _I'm sorry. I wish I could do something. Maybe I will, one day. Just not now. Not yet. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._

"Hey, are we going or _what_? We still have to get that prize for beating these losers."

I looked up and glared at Wildfire. The Charmeleon was keeping his distance from the crying Jr. Trainer, tail lashing about with impatience. Gale was nearby him, not even paying attention to us. He was staring at the tall grass growing just across the water from us.

I slowly staggered to my feet, movements sluggish from my near-drowning. I felt a bit sick but, beyond that, I felt well enough to keep going. I'd have to. Wildfire probably wouldn't want anymore delays in his "quest to get to the top".

_Stupid glitch Charmeleon,_ I thought.

"You okay, Dante?" Talon asked, looking at me with concern.

I could only nod thanks to in-game character muteness. Dune, Zapper, and Rocket stayed close to me as we began to head for the exit of the bridge. Standing in the way was, naturally, another trainer. Only it wasn't a trainer.

It was a Team Rocket grunt. I held back the urge to vomit. I knew what would happen now.

"Congrats, kid! Looks like you beat everyone on Nugget Bridge!" he announced, smirking. He held out a glittering chunk of gold. "Here's your prize, a Nugget!"

I accepted the Nugget without argument.

"You know, you're really strong. Plus, I saw what you did there. You know…" The grunt looked around, as if checking to see if anyone was close by. There was no one. He stepped closer, lowering his voice. "Killing those kids' Pokemon. They're _right_, aren't they? You lost control, too."

I stayed silent. I already knew what he would ask.

"Well, so did we at Team Rocket. Since you did too, I've got a question for you. How about you join us?" he asked. "With all of us working together, overthrowing the league won't be too hard. Neither will ruling the world. With our boss leading us and our Pokemon killing all of the competition, we'll be _unstoppable_! So what do you say, kid? Want to join?"

My answer was obvious. I shook my head, taking a step back. I wasn't about to join Team Rocket. I had _enough_ problems with Wildfire and Gale. I wasn't about to add _more_ trouble to that.

The grunt frowned, disappointed. "Well, that sucks. You'd have been a great member to have on our side." He sighed and shrugged before fixing me with a nasty glare. "Oh well. If you can't _recruit_ them, _destroy_ them. Sorry, kid, but your training days are _over_! Ekans, Zubat, it's time to fight!"

I stepped back again, letting Dune and Zapper fight them. Dune's combo of Slash plus a handful of Scratches easily took out the Ekans, allowing Zapper's Thundershock to tear the Zubat from the sky. It was Gale who stepped up to finish the fight with a powerful Gust.

"N-No! Th-This isn't s-supposed to h-happen!" the grunt cried, terrified.

Ekans and Zubat were quick to turn on their trainer. I looked away when they leaped, covering my eyes to spare myself the sight of the grunt being brutally murdered by his Pokemon. I could only hear the grunt's screams, the Ekans' hissing, and the Zubat's angry screeches. It was over within minutes.

"Ugh…" Dune had his paws over his mouth, eyes watering. "Why? Why do they _do_ that?"

"'Cause they're sick!" Zapper growled. "And twisted! And _evil_!"

"Babies," Wildfire snorted. "Getting all worked up over one weak guy's death. Pathetic!"

"Wildfire," Gale said pointedly.

"_What_?" the Charmeleon hissed, rounding on the Pidgeotto. "Are you suddenly siding with _them_ now, Gale?"

"Never," the Flying-type said, frowning. "I'm just asking if you've…_noticed_."

"Noticed?" Wildfire suddenly froze. "Oh, yeah. _That_. Yeah, I noticed. We'll deal with it later."

"Just checking," Gale said.

"Good," Wildfire snorted. "I don't need any sissies coming to the top with me. Understood?"

"Crystal clear," Gale replied with a smirk.

_Noticed?_ I wondered. _Noticed what? Is there something I missed?_

We left the bridge behind us in order to explore the grass nearby it. Naturally, there was a trainer there. It was another Jr. Trainer. I shuddered in fear, recalling how the last Jr. Trainer had tried to drown me.

"I saw what you did on the bridge, you killer! You should've just died!" he barked, enraged tears shining in his eyes.

_Yeah, maybe I should've. But I didn't, so I have to keep going. I'm sorry,_ I thought.

The Jr. Trainer had a Rattata and an Ekans. I found myself sighing in relief upon seeing no Mankey. I didn't want a repeat of the last one. I wondered briefly if Xena, my own Mankey (not found in Red version but caught on Route 22 due to the many glitches of this game), would be that determined in a fight.

_Don't think about it,_ I mentally scolded myself. _What're the chances you'll ever use her, anyway? Especially with Wildfire and Gale taking up two spots on my team. Stupid glitch Pokemon…_

Zapper and Dune jumped into the fight, using a combo of Thundershock (from Zapper) and Slash (from Dune) to knock both Pokemon down to low health. They were quick to back off, allowing Wildfire to step forward. The Rattata and the Ekans were burnt to a crisp with Ember, leaving only ash and charcoal corpses behind.

"Rattata! Ekans! No!" the Jr. Trainer wailed, falling to his knees beside their charred remains. "Why…? Why would you do this? What have we done to deserve such cruelty?"

_You did nothing. Neither did I. Regardless, we're all suffering now,_ I thought.

I walked away from him and into the surrounding tall grass, keeping a wary eye on the Jr. Trainer. I didn't want him to pull the same stunt that the Jr. Trainer on the bridge did. He didn't move, though. He simply sat there, hands covering his face as he cried. His small body shook with heavy sobs.

The only Pokemon in the grass that I hadn't caught yet was Abra. I already had a Caterpie (Blue exclusive), Weedle, Oddish, and Bellsprout (another Blue exclusive) that were stolen from their trainers. Metapod (_another_ Blue exclusive) and Kakuna were counted as Caterpie and Weedle since it would be easy to evolve them (not that I'd likely get the chance to). I also had a Pidgey (now a Pidgeotto) in the form of Gale. A quick glance northward informed me of the absence of the guy from Yellow that gives you a Charmander.

_Good!_ I thought. _Not like I'd want another one. The one I've got is bad enough as it is._

Speaking of Yellow, were there any exclusive Pokemon that I might find here? Man, it had been _so long_ since I played that game! I couldn't even _remember_!

_Well, the only way to find out is to search,_ I decided.

I ran through the grass for quite a while, hunting around for Abra and anything new. I saw a ton of Weedle, Caterpie, Metapod, and Kakuna. Pidgey appeared nearly as often. Bellsprout and Oddish popped up every once in a while. During my hunt, I took the time to level Dune up so he was as strong as everyone else (except Wildfire and Gale). It was during this time that I found something new.

It was a lone Pidgeotto. I practically froze upon coming across it. I hadn't _seen_ one in the wild since the one in Viridian Forest! You couldn't find it here in Red, so it _had_ to be a Yellow exclusive. Too bad I already had one…

"Oh man! Not again…" I heard Zapper whimper behind me.

"What's the matter, Zapper?" Dune asked, concerned.

"Yeah, what's the matter? _Scared_ of it?" Wildfire taunted.

"Knock it off, Wildfire!" Rocket warned, stepping between them. "Leave him alone. He's got good reason to be scared. _You_ nearly let him _die_ because of one of those!"

"So? He's still alive," Wildfire reminded, frowning.

"No thanks to _us_! He would've died otherwise, lizard-breath!" Talon screeched, not hesitating to jump into the fight. "_We_ saved him while _you_ stood by and watched! You didn't even _try_ to help! Because of that, Emperor and Empress chose to leave the team in favor of the PC! _You_ let all of that happen!"

"So? They were weak, anyway," the Charmeleon shrugged, unaffected by the accusations.

I chose to sneak off during their arguments, already knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it. I couldn't speak due to in-game character muteness. Trying to physically fight was basically suicide. There was nothing I could do. I was only a human, after all.

That's when I found it. Lying in the grass, snoozing the day away, was a ball of purple fluff with a pair of big red eyes and two antennae sprouting from the top of its round body. Its stubby hands and feet were tucked close to its body. It was a Venonat, which could only be found in Yellow.

_Lucky me,_ I thought, pulling a Poke Ball from my bag.

Since it was asleep, I decided to catch it right off the bat. With a gentle toss, the red and white sphere bounced off of its fluffy form and snapped open. The Venonat was sucked into it instantly, falling to the ground. I nearly cried aloud in joy when it clicked, signaling a successful capture. Scooping up the ball, I already had a name for it.

_I think I'll call you Nate, little guy,_ I thought with a smile.

The grass in front of me suddenly started rustling. I scrambled backward a bit, instantly afraid. It could be anything in there. Maybe even another Pidgeotto! I'd seen the damage those things could do to someone (that someone being Zapper).

Nothing came out of the grass. I could only see a pair of eyes, glowing a bright blue color. The owner of those eyes didn't come any closer. It simply sat there, watching me.

"_So…you must be the one. You're Dante, right?"_

_Huh?_ I looked around, confused. I could've sworn that I heard a female voice just now.

"_Oh… You can't talk right now, huh? That's a shame. You definitely seem like an interesting kid."_

_That voice…_ I thought. _Could it be a psychic? But the only Psychic-types here are…Abra!_

The voice giggled slightly. _"My, you're clever, aren't you? I wish I could chat more with you. Until next time, I guess."_

_Wait! What do yo—_

My thoughts were cut off when I was suddenly lifted into the air by an invisible force. Then I was right behind my team, where I had been minutes ago when their arguing had started. I was dropped back on the ground again. When I looked around, I could see no signs of an Abra.

_Where is it? It has to be here somewhere,_ I thought, frowning.

"Dante, are you okay?"

Rocket's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the Wartortle, since I had fallen flat on my back when I had been dropped (the drop had only been less than a foot). All of my Pokemon were staring at me, even Wildfire and Gale.

I put on a reassuring smile. It seemed to calm Rocket, Zapper, Dune, and Talon down. Maybe if I had been paying more attention to the other two, I would've noticed. I would've seen _it_.

Wildfire and Gale shared a suspicious look. The grass just behind them rustled. Both Pokemon glanced at it and shared a smile. The rustling stopped at once.

Out of the grass stared a pair of eyes, glowing a bright blue color…

.o.o.o.o.

**PARTY**

Rocket, Wartortle, male, Level 21, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Water Gun, received in Pallet Town

Wildfire, Charmeleon, male, Level 23, Growl, Scratch, Ember, Leer, caught on Route 1 **GLITCH**

Talon, Fearow, male, Level 21, Peck, Growl, Leer, Fury Attack, caught on Route 22

Gale, Pidgeotto, male, Level 23, Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, caught on Route 22 **GLITCH**

Zapper, Pikachu, male, Level 21, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Slam, caught in Viridian Forest

Dune, Sandshrew, male, Level 21, Scratch, Sand-Attack, Slash, caught on Route 3 **GLITCH**

**PC POCKET**

Ratso, Rattata, male, Level 3, Tackle, Tail Whip, caught on Route 22

Xena, Mankey, female, Level 5, Scratch, Leer, caught on Route 22 **GLITCH**

Wiggles, Caterpie, female, Level 6, Tackle, String Shot, caught in Viridian Forest **STOLEN**

Sting, Weedle, male, Level 6, Poison Sting, String Shot, caught in Viridian Forest **STOLEN**

Emperor, Nidoran male, Level 12, Leer, Tackle, Horn Attack, caught on Route 22

Empress, Nidoran female, Level 12, Growl, Tackle, Scratch, caught on Route 22

Crag, Onix, male, Level 14, Tackle, Screech, Bide, Bind, caught in Pewter City **STOLEN**

Scaly, Ekans, male, Level 11, Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, caught on Route 3 **STOLEN**

Candy, Jigglypuff, female, Level 14, Sing, Pound, Disable, caught on Route 3 **STOLEN**

Whiskers, Magikarp, female, Level 5, Splash, received on Route 4

Pixie, Clefairy, female, Level 14, Pound, Growl, Sing, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Rocky, Geodude, male, Level 7, Tackle, caught in Mt. Moon

Batty, Zubat, female, Level 12, Leech Life, Supersonic, caught in Mt. Moon

Fern, Oddish, female, Level 11, Absorb, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Trapper, Bellsprout, male, Level 11, Vine Whip, Growth, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Magnet, Magnemite, no gender, Level 11, Tackle, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Grenade, Voltorb, no gender, Level 11, Tackle, Screech, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Shroom, Paras, female, Level 10, Scratch, caught in Mt. Moon

Slimy, Grimer, male, Pound, Disable, male, Level 12, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Smoky, Koffing, male, Tackle, Smog, Level 12, caught in Mt. Moon **STOLEN**

Kabuto **STILL IN FOSSIL**

Omanyte **STILL IN FOSSIL**

Nate, Venonat, male, Tackle, Disable, Supersonic, Level 15, caught on Route 24 **GLITCH**


End file.
